


Ursa Minor

by karauna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Racism, SORTA PINING, Strong Haruno Sakura, and a bear, and xena, i got bored of all the stealthy sakura fics and decided to make sakura a tank, i keep changing the summary, no beta we die like men, sakura is some sort of amalgamation of boudica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karauna/pseuds/karauna
Summary: Sakura is the thunder to Sasuke's lightning, and the earth to Naruto's sky.Sakura continues on.(or rather; loyalty and honor is a pretty shit nindo for shinobi, but Harunos make it work.)





	1. Mebuki

Haruno Mebuki had been a lot of things in her lifetime.

As a shinobi, she had been a warrior, a protector, a vicious tool of war that shredded through flesh as easily as claws through fabric. She'd assassinated families, poisoned children, slaughtered denizens across the Elemental Nations and just generally did whatever she was told by her Hokage. She was a good shinobi. She knew when to be heartless and when to be kind; she knew how to say just the right thing to get the right outcome.

She was  _exceptional_.

As an enemy, she'd been branded the Hidden Monsoon. This, of course, originated from when she swept into a military camp and blew an entire encampment up to recover her teammates during the Third Shinobi World War. A success is what her superiors labelled it, an astounding demonstration of Konoha's military strength with a glowing outcome; depending on who remembered it.

The rest of Konoha remembered a brilliant flash and a smoke-screen that took two days to dissipate. The rest of Konoha remembered feeling satisfaction and, god forbid,  _pride_.

As a Haruno, she was ahead of the curve. She was stubborn, she was strong, and she took to the team formations she was given back in the Shinobi Academy with vigour. She loved her teammates fiercely, loved them more than she'd ever loved anything ever before, and loved them  _so much_ that she didn't even notice that they didn't love her back.

Here's what Mebuki remembered.

She remembered the smell of burnt flesh, of ozone and damp earth. She remembered limbs flying, the blood spraying and steel flashing. She remembered freezing for a single moment and that _one moment_ cost her nearly _everything_. She could still feel the lightning, frying each individual nerve in her arm. She could still remember the screams- _her_ screams; so loud and so full of agony that it sends phantom pains down her absent arm. And then she remembered someone else screaming, someone that _wasn’t_ her and then she remembered where she was and, damn _them all_ , _damn them to the ninth hell_ , because it was one thing to attack _her,_ but it was another to attack a member of _her_ _den_.

Mebuki then vaguely remembered screaming herself silly from rage and pain, and _then_ distinctly remembered the mauling and the ripping and the tearing she’d done. She remembered the feeling of helplessness when she was forced to her knees, desperately trying to defend her comrade— _den-pack-family-defend-protect-nurture—_ and promptly losing an arm.

She remembered it all.

She remembered turning, watching her teammate flee, and leave her to make a troublesome deal with death _._

When he didn’t even look back,  _that_   was when Mebuki tasted betrayal. It was bittersweet, and tasted too similar to the blood on her tongue for comfort. The only consolation she got was afterwards, when she was informed that he'd been cut down by a stray Iwa kunoichi while running back to the trenches.

So yes, Mebuki had well and truly done it all. She's been loved, she's been tossed aside, and she's been blown up. She even fell in love, with a travelling merchant from Kumo. She knew that he was far more than he let on, could tell from the way his eyes seemed to glow and the odd carvings on his skin, but loved him nonetheless. 

But, as she remembers all these things, she remembered looking down at that precious bundle of pink fluff and green eyes and remembering the way her heart swelled and crested. She can’t help but remember knowing that it was all worth it. And, despite knowing the sting an absent husband, couldn’t help it when her instincts _sung_ in her veins.

_Family._

* * *

 

Mebuki remembered when her daughter turned four, holding her child’s hand firmly when they walked down the old and dirty streets that they lived on. She remembered reaching the market square, where the people sent spiteful glances at her pride and joy, how they murmured in such disgust at the sight of her dark skin; ‘ _half-breed,’_ they’d tsk, _‘such a filthy thing, no better than the fox-child_.’  Somewhere deep down, a fire was lit and a roar reverberated in her bones; a vicious thing that spoke of steel, iron and promises.

She remembered holding her child a little closer after that, with a slightly stronger grip and the gaze of a predator daring the prey to approach.

_Pack._

* * *

 

Mebuki remembered the first time those… _vermin_ crawled out of whatever crack they belonged in and _dared_ to lay hands on her child. She was watching her daughter run down the street as she leaned against the doorway, looking at the flowers clutched in her daughter’s hand as a lovely red ribbon lit up her cherry blossom hair.  Mebuki had blinked, and then her child was being carried off; screaming all the while. When the kidnapper’s fist collided with her daughter’s skull, Mebuki saw _red_.

She wasn’t too sure what happened, but her daughter was back in her arms, and the stranger was in pieces, so she wasn’t too fussed. Later, she nailed the remains of a hand onto the fence.

Her daughter asked what it was. Mebuki said it was a warning.

 _Den_.

* * *

 

“Mama! Pay attention!”

Mebuki blinked slowly, a quiet,” Ah?” escaping her lips before her green eyes caught her daughter’s viridian hues, “Sorry sweetie, I’m just a bit out of it today; what were you saying?”

The six-year-old eyed her mother suspiciously, pouting slightly before cautiously continuing, “Mama. I, Sakura Haruno, wish to join the academy and become the bestest ninja this side of the nations!” She repeated this, the twenty sixth time this month, refusing to give up until her mother _finally_ gave in and realised what an _amazing ninja_ she could grow up to be! She accentuated this request (demand, really) with wild hand movements and jazz hands.

Leaning back into the comfort of the couch, Mebuki quirked an eyebrow, “And? What else do we say in this household?”

Sakura paused for a moment, squinting in thought before her eyes lit up in recognition, “To earn my own family. To protect and nuh-roosh them and _then_ become the bestest ninja in the nations!”

Mebuki opened her arm and Sakura leapt into the invitation with the force of a mini-tornado. Laughing merrily, the woman shook her head, “It’s nourish, dumpling. But! You said the binding words, and you know what that means, right?” The child giggled, holding up the registration documents with barely contained excitement, “I get to be a ninja!”

Swiping the documents, the mother shooed her daughter off to fetch a pen, “It _means_ , you have a chance to become one, dear. Harunos are notoriously terrible at being ninjas.”

Running back into the lounge, Sakura handed Mebuki the pen before bouncing around the room, “Pshaw, I’m proud to be a Haruno! Plus,” she waved her arms, landing on the couch next to her mother with a grin, “Weren’t you a ninja, mama?”

Laughing, Mebuki let her daughter nestle against her side, wishing she had an arm left on that side to hug her with, “Yes, I was. Though, I was more of a battering ram than a ninja. I still have the weapons. They’re weren’t very, shall we say… conventional.”

Sakura stared at her blankly, having no idea what that particular word meant, but knowing that weapons were _cool_ , “Can I look at them, mama? Can I touch them? Please, please, _pleeeeease_?”

“No.”

“Aww,” Sakura deflated, “But…”

Mebuki shook her head sternly, “You’re too young to touch the dangerous stuff, Sa-chan. Once you get to learn weapon handling, I’ll introduce you to them. Not a second sooner. Do you understand, Sakura?”

Sighing, she nodded, “Hai, okaa-sama. I understand.”

“Cheer up, Sa-chan, ” Mebuki said as she signed off the last signatures with a flourish, “You begin school in a couple months. And that means…”

Sakura gasped, starry-eyed, “Dango?!”

Rolling her eyes, Mebuki reached over to ruffle her daughter’s hair, “…Not quite, but! This means we can _train_.” Sakura, nearly beginning to vibrate with her excitement, paused in her mounting joy, “But… aren’t we training already?”

Mebuki _guffawed_ , “Gods above, no! Those weren’t even warm ups compared to what’s coming!”

“Oh…” Sakura paled, her umber skin losing its hue in her fright, “…W-Well, Ino will be happy to know I’m joining her in the academy, at least.”

Humming along absentmindedly, Mebuki waved her daughter away, “Go wash up, cub. It’s late enough as it is. I’ll tuck you into bed soon.” Sakura nodded, flying into the bathroom to brush her teeth as the floorboards creaked loudly underfoot.

Sighing, she left the papers lying in a stack on the table. Hauling herself up, Mebuki double-checked that all the windows were closed, that the door was locked and boarded, before shutting off the power. It was better safe than sorry in a neighbourhood like this. “Sakura! If you’re not in bed by the time I’m in your room, I _will_ hide my stash of biscuits!”

A few more thumps echoed in the old rickety house before Mebuki’s feet arrived at the door to her daughter’s room. Pushing it open, the woman smiled at girl beneath the fur-lined covers. Tucking Sakura in, she kissed her lightly on the forehead with an affectionate glimmer in her eyes, “My pride and joy.”

Exhausted viridian crests grinned back, “Hearth ‘n duty.”

Mebuki ruffled her pink locks fondly, “Cub.”

Sakura began to nod off with a quiet mumble, “Den mother.”

Mebuki lingers before sweeping out of the room with the steps of a phantom. Silently, she unlatches the cellar door and descends into the basement. She couldn’t help the prayers that filtered out of her mouth as she dug up old boxes and crates. Couldn’t help the nagging fears that threatened to still her fingers as she unearths ancient jutsus and sharp steel and slightly rumpled scrolls.

Then she saw it.

She stares into the glinting chakra enforced steel, peering into its depths as she called the century old energy to the surface of the shield. Ghosting her fingers along its razor edge, Mebuki stared contemplatively into its mounting brilliance; the chakra painting the basement a swirling mass of green and blue.

“A ninja with a shield… what a joke that was.” She murmured, shaking her head.

Mebuki sighed, rising to her feet as she tossed it away; away into the corner where she _knew_ that thrice-damned scroll was. Heading back towards the cellar door, she resolutely ignored the urge to look back and continued up the steps with the case of weights and training gear.

“Gods above, I hope she has better luck than me.”


	2. Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more filler im sorry.
> 
> I do not condone any racism of any sort, that shit belongs in the bronze ages and it should bloody well stay there. You see someone being an asshole, go and beat them up and put them in the place, because that shit's whack.
> 
> that's a PSA from ya girl in NZ, I'M OUT

Seven-year-old Sakura loved her home with a burning, righteous passion. Konoha was amazing, she had decided early on, but not _quite_ as amazing as tasting Aunt Ase’s venison and leek stew, or Wharepa’s kippa soup, or Mebuki’s one-armed hugs. She knew this place was dangerous- the best places always were- because she still remembered that stranger’s rancid breath on her neck and the pain that came when his fist collided with her skull. She was only four then.

She knew she was different, too.

Could still remember the stares that drilled right into her back the first time her mother took her to the Market Square. The things they said stung, no doubt about it, but the way Mebuki looked like she was one step away from ripping them apart made it hurt less.

She always held her mother’s hand a little bit tighter. Just in case.

But nothing, _nothing_ , could amount to _this_.

“Mulatto.”

“Half-breed.”

“Shitstain.”

The names ricochet off her leather-clad back like the sharp pebbles and small stones they’re throwing; bruising and painful, but never quite managing to pierce skin. Sakura can’t help the whimper that comes out, can’t help it when she presses herself further into the tree; _further_ into safety. Desperately, she wants to cry out. She wants to tell them that it’s not _her fault_ she’s like this, that it’s not _her fault_ papa left and won’t come back, and that it’s not _her fault for what Kumo did_.

Sakura knew that after the Hyuga Incident four years ago that this was only going to get worse; it was why she never left the Shade Districts, why her mother never pushed her to go beyond the gate or send her into the Market Square on errands like other kids.

But she wanted to see the cherry blossom trees, and she wanted to do it by herself like the big girl she was. Her mama was smart and said no (Sakura should’ve listened, should’ve listened and spared the pain) but couldn’t help the fact that she worked from dawn to dusk. Even after making Ase and Brynjar look after her for the day, Sakura wouldn’t take no for an answer and ran as soon as they went to the trade stalls.

“Filth! Are you listening?”

She was _so stupid_.

Nothing was worth the names and cruelty; the hollow feeling of being continuously called _wrong_ and a _freak_ when all she was doing was _existing_. Was that the crime she committed? Existence? _Go away,_ she wanted to scream _,_ go away, go away, _go away._

She huddles further into the bark, glaring down at her soft brown skin as the spite and pain spilled over and salty tears leaked from her eyes. _I want it gone, gone gone gone._ She yearns to scrub it all away and filter it down the sink, to get rid of all the _hatred_ that everyone else layers on her because of it and it’s _not her fault!_

Sakura cries silently, because she doesn’t _want_ to cry but she can’t help it and she can’t stop it and she just wants everything—the world, the pebbles, the other kids, _Konoha_ – to _stop_.

“Oi, leave her alone!”

She hears something like the pattering of feet, loud squeals of, “Ew, it’s Naruto,” and “Demon!” filling the little clearing as the stones ebb to a halt. The thunderous applause of feet fades after a couple moments, leaving Sakura curled up on the grass alone as she hears panting lungs nearby.

“Hey, hey! Are you okay?”

Sakura just whimpers. She’s had enough pain for today; she didn’t want anymore just because she said the wrong thing. Allies could change sides just as quickly as enemies, mama always said, it’s why Den and Pack was such an important thing.

A soft hand on her shoulder caused her to break out in shivers, curling up as she fought hard not to scream as it contacted a particularly painful bruise, “Sorry!” A boyish voice pervaded her eyes, “I… I dunno how to help b-but I scared off the mean people for ya’, ‘tebayo!”

Grass was crunched underfoot nearby. Sakura shifted, throwing her hands back up over her head as soon as she heard the noise, “She’s not going to move, idiot. Hurry up and let’s go.”

“Just give me a minute, you bastard!”

“Hn, whatever.”

Sakura cracked an eye open, moving slightly to sneak a glance at her hopefully-maybe-saviour, catching the memory of ocean blue eyes that contained the hues of the skies and winds in their brilliance. _Blue_ , she thinks dimly, _is my favourite colour_.

She watched as whiskered cheeks crinkled in a smile, “Hey, don’t listen to ‘em, alright? They’re just jealous that they’ve got less things that’re unique about themselves than you.” The boy straightened up, turning away from Sakura as her heart beat with _hope_ and _just maybe everything will be okay,_ and she watches with awe-stricken eyes as he looks back with the _brightest smile_ that puts the sun to shame.

She watches and keeps watching as he runs down the hill to his raven-haired friend.

Sakura feels her breath hitch as a promise unwinds itself in her mind.

 _That smile,_ she can’t help but think, _I’ll protect that smile._

 

* * *

   
As Sakura wrestles and twists and cuts a bloody swathe through the masses to rank top kunoichi in the Academy, as she fights tooth and nail against her best friend to be _the best_ , she holds onto that promise with two hands; holds it close and protects it with the vigour of a chieftain in battle.

 _Denmate_ , she swears under ragged breaths as she runs laps, hauls barrels and parries bone-shattering blows from Ase’s robust arms.

 _Denmate_ , she snarls again, louder this time, as she wakes at the ass-crack of dawn and hunts game outside the village walls with Wharepa.

 _Denmate,_ she roars this time, the dual swords damn near _shatter_ against Mebuki’s staff, raw strength rippling down the bladed edges as the core of the steel _sings_ to her.

As she pulls on her fur-lined vests and breeches, throwing the braided animal pelt over her shoulders (a gift from Ase and Wharepa; one she would cherish and adore and love because it shows that she’s finally, _finally_ , ready) Sakura can’t help looking out the window one last time and _think_.

_Loyalty and Honor._

Sakura grabs her hitai-ate for the first time since she earned it.

_Hearth and Duty._

Mebuki greets her daughter with a smile like a razor, all sharp edges and deadly precision. Sakura smiles back at the familiarity, a dangerous sliver of white teeth and canines.

_Denmother._

Thirteen-year-old Sakura loves her home with a tempered, pristine passion.

But she wanted to guard that sun-blessed boy more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i putting so much effort into something that i'm probably going to give up on halfway through gdi


	3. Team 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am on a ROLL

When Sakura walked into the Academy with her brand new, extra shiny hitai-ate on her head and that promise in her heart, she didn’t expect this.

“Team 7 will consist of… Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, with Hatake Kakashi as your jounin sensei.”

She wanted to protect the boy, not get caught up in his awkward  _love-hate relationship._

“Sasuke, we did it! Believe it!”

“Hn. Dobe.”

“Who are you calling dobe, teme?!” Fists were thrown, tables were flipped and Iruka spent the next five minutes trying to calm down the two best friends that were currently pummelling each other into the lino-covered ground.

Sakura couldn’t help it. She whimpered.

A small hand collided with her shoulder, a villainous cackle breaking through her terror, “So, Forehead, looks like you’ll have your hands full, ne?” Ino vaulted over the desk separating them, drawing her best friend into a one-armed hug as the laughter continued to bubble over her lips, “Oh man, you are _so_ screwed.”

Sakura folded in on herself, pressing her face into the desk as her cheeks gained a scarlet hue, “Oh _Gods_ , this is so bad.”

Ino continued to pat her shoulder, nodding with sympathy, “Yup.”

“Ino, I’m not going to _survive_ ,” Sakura groaned.

The blonde shrugged, “Yeah.”

“ _Pig_.”

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation, “Forehead, what do you want me to say? Tell you it’s fine, because _the Copycat Nin is your sensei?_ Or that the boy that you’ve been rather violently pining after is in the same team as you, and your teammate is the guy that thinks you’re a scumbag? What about the part where they're practically attached at the hip and  _then some_?” At the rosette’s muffled protest, Ino sighed, “Look, you can keep moping about how shit this is going to be, or you can go and try to make friends with them _before_ you ramble them to death because you’re nervous and weird.”

“Friends?!” Sakura cried in utter outrage, raising her head, “Pig, I don’t know if you’ve _noticed_ , but you’re the _only friend that I have!_ ”

Ino shrugged helplessly, “Should have thought about that _before_ team selection, Sakura. Y’know, for a girl with such an inflated head, you _really_ don’t think ahead.”

“I was _training!_ ”

“Stop _yelling_ at your _only friend,_ idiot! No wonder why you don’t any, you keep _scaring them away!_ ”

“Pig!”

“Billboard-brow!”

“Girls! If you wouldn’t mind _shutting_ _up_ , I’d like to continue with announcements.”

The whole class had been staring at them during that… _charade_. Two spheres of cerulean eyes stared straight into Sakura’s soul, encapturing it soundlessly within its clutches. Instincts kicking in, the pinkette halted all movement and decided to freak out in the safety of her head, ‘ _Oh gods. Oh, gods above. Stop. Blink. Look away. I can feel myself MELTING.'_

Ino ducked her head respectfully to their teacher before noticing her friend’s stillness. Looking up, she rolled her eyes before socking Sakura’s shoulder, “Pay _attention!_ ”

She couldn’t help it.

Sakura whimpered. _Again_.

   
  


* * *

 

 

Looking at the light sheen of white chalk on their sensei’s head, Sakura was voraciously fighting the urge to wipe it off.

“I hate you all.”

Sakura slumped over in defeat, Naruto’s laughter cutting itself off rather abruptly at _that_ mic drop. A moment passed. Their jounin stared at them imperiously before pivoting around and walking out the way they came, “Meet me on the roof in one minute.”

As his footsteps faded down the hallway, Sasuke whirled around to deliver a smarting whack to Naruto’s head. As the blonde howled in pain, Sasuke grunted before running out of the room; determined not to displease their sensei _even more_. As the boy was leaving the room, he knocked into her shoulder with a near-rabid snarl before disappearing out the threshold.

Shaking her head, Sakura winded around the desks to check on Naruto, who was rubbing his head with a groan, “Hey, are you alright?” Shaking his head one last time, the blonde gave his teammate a wide grin, “Yeah, M’fine! Come on Sakura-chan, we only got 45 seconds left to get there!”

Sakura gasped before grabbing the boy— distinctly trying to avoid staring into his eyes because, Gods above, she’d be stuck there for years if she did that— slinging him over her muscled shoulders before _gapping it_ up the stairs.

“Ow,” Naruto yelped, “Do you have nails or _claws?_ ”

“Sorry!” Sakura squeaked, “It’s a girl thing!”

“I don’t know what kinda girls _you_ look at but the ones _I_ do don’t have _kunai_ on their _fingertips- Ouch_!”

“I’m _sorry,_ ” Sakura cried, “That I have _abnormal fingertips!_ ” before she crashed through the final exit, exploding onto the roof as she battered down the door. Falling over, Naruto slipped from her loose grasp and tumbled to the ground with a shrill scream. Likewise, Sakura felt her nose smash into the concrete with the force of a mini battering ram.

“5 seconds to spare, landing could use some work. You’re both clear.”

A foot prodded her shoulder, causing Sakura to blearily roll onto her back as she stretched her jaw out. “S’Naruto ‘kay?” A large hand grabbed her shoulder, hauling her onto her feet before holding a cloth to her bloody nose, “Yeah, just a couple scrapes.”

Sakura sighed in relief before clearing her head with a toss of her hair, “Thank goodness...”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Kakashi left her side as soon as she regained her balance, sitting on the ground next to where Sasuke and Naruto were bickering. After Sakura completes the circle and sits between Kakashi and Naruto, he claps his hands, “Lets introduce ourselves. Strawberry, start us off.”

“Uh…” She articulated.

“Your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, dreams; that sort of thing.”

Sakura snaps her fingers, “Okay, I’m Haruno Sakura. I like Ino, training with mama and I like… all the stuff I do with mama and Ino, I guess. I dislike people staring at me and the hand that’s hammered to our fence. My hobbies are… training, I guess? I like helping in the smithies, stables and the Shrines. My dream is to form a den and become a guardian!”

Silence echoed on the rooftop as the two boys stared at their blissfully unaware teammate while Kakashi fought valiantly to resist releasing a long-suffering sigh. “Blondie, you’re up. Go.”

Blue eyes blinked, “Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and I like training with teme. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook, and I dislike teme when he’s trying to be cooler than me. My hobbies are… ramen-crafting and training! I’m gonna be Hokage one day, then the whole village will stop ignoring my existence, dattebayo!”

Sakura grinned at him, flashing him an awkward thumbs up. Naruto, bless his soul, just cheered back at her with a smile that was honestly _sparkling_. Sasuke looked distressed. Kakashi could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on, “Next.”

“Uchiha Sasuke,” He grunted, “I don’t like many things—” Naruto elbowed him with the beginnings of a wounded whine in his throat, “—dobe’s... acceptable company. Tomatoes are good. I dislike everything else. Hobbies are training and beating up the dobe. I’m going to kill a man. A very specific man.”

 _Why,_ Kakashi begged, _is the pink one the normal one?_

As the silence neared oppressive, filled only with Sakura looking _incredibly uncomfortable_ and Naruto utterly oblivious to the dark aura his teammate was putting up, Kakashi took up the task of breaking it, “Well, I’m Hatake Kakashi. I like some things, dislike some other things; I don’t really feel like telling you my hobbies. Dreams? Don’t really want to tell you.”

Mentally, he went over his team. _Haruno Sakura,_ Kakashi looked at the furs and leathers draped over her form with slight distaste, _absent father, mother is a retired jounin. Looks like she grew up in a jungle rather than a village; but she_ does _live in the Shade Districts, so it’s not like it’s her fault._

Kakashi eyed the orange-clad adolescent with barely restrained fondness, _Uzumaki Naruto, grew up… better than expected, considering his circumstances. Deadlast and Jinchuuriki he may well be, but that’s_ definitely _Kushina he’s taken after._

 _And finally,_ his slate eye slid over to inspect the remaining could-be student, _Uchiha Sasuke. The last Uchiha. Came out as expected; arrogant, cocky— can already tell that he thinks Sakura is beneath him. His friendship with Naruto was… unexpected._

He stood, eye roving over his students critically. “Meet at Training Ground Seven, oh-six-hundred. Don’t eat anything, you _will_ throw it back up.”

Kakashi disappeared in a whirlwind of wind and leaves, reappearing nearby to watch his team interact as he fished out his beloved book. _At least,_ he hums as he flips the page, _they’ll be interesting. If they pass, that is._

   
  


* * *

 

 

Sakura snorted, waving away the remnants of foliage from her face. _What a show-off_ , she ignored the twinge of pain from her nose, flinging the now bloody cloth over the ledge of the roof as she turned to the boys, “So…” She froze as they stopped and looked at her. _Don’t freeze up, you moron!_ Sakura chided to herself, _what would Ino do if she wanted to make friends and not act like me? Think, think, think!_

“Uh… Want to go shopping?” She knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as Sasuke looked like he wanted to fling _her_ from the roof. Naruto just looked like he wanted to laugh his ass off.

Sakura coughed, “I mean, I’d take you both out for dinner, but I don’t have enough money, so…” As they both continued to stare at her, Sakura desperately tried to salvage the conversation, “Well, thinking again that means I don’t technically have enough money for shopping, but I mean, I have some furs and stuff I guess? I don’t know how you Summer District kids market stuff, but I mean, we trade stuff, and like—”

“ _Stop_.” Sasuke growled, his eyes glinting like steel, “ _Talking._ ”

Sakura’s mouth clicked closed. She looked at Naruto, who just rolled his eyes at Sasuke’s behaviour and casually slugged him in the gut, “Don’t mind him, Sakura-chan, he’s just being an ass. We’d _love_ to—” He was cut off as Sasuke tackled him to the floor upon his recovery, their verbal assault quickly devolving into an all-out brawl on the Academy’s roof.

She stared. “…Um.”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Sakura just sighed and turned towards the stairwell, “I’ll just,” she mumbled, “you know, go- and stay out of your way. It was lovely to meet you both?” Chancing a look back, she wasn’t even surprised when they didn’t even spare a glance at her. She pretended not to feel that disappointed throb in her chest. _So immersed were they_ , she drawled, _in painting the roof red_.

Sakura turned and just kept walking, down the stairs and out of the Academy. Ignoring the stares she received once she passed through the Market Square and easily heaving the heavy patchwork outfit of messily sewn together furs and leathers through the heat of the streets.

She didn’t even flinch when she entered her District, the buildings a miss-matched maze of dull browns- accompanied by ruddy tiles littered with disgusting splotches of rot, and a man was bodily thrown out of a tavern. Sakura eyed him before meandering over, roughly gripping his shoulder to push him to his feet, “Wharepa-san, too much to drink?” He grunted, calloused brown skin riddled with scars- old and new.

Fisting away the blood dribbling from his mouth, he ruffled her hair, “It’s Matu-san, Sakura. And no, surprisingly. _This_ time I got kicked out for trying too hard for the wrong woman.”

Sakura sympathetically rubbed his shoulder before bidding him goodbye. Wharepa Matu was a strange man, lean and tall, with odd curved tattoos littering his arms and face- ‘ta moko’, he called them— whatever _that_ meant. But he helped her out a lot when it came to learning how to hunt and skin- even taught her how to use a wahaika.

Similar encounters littered the hasty walk home. Sakura greeted and waved at familiar faces, smiling all the while. The Shade District was, bluntly put, where the poor, downtrodden and different were piled into. Here, half-breeds (such as herself) ran abundant, cultures were expressed enthusiastically, and family was more than just who you were born to. It was a quilt of nations, pieced together with rich traditions as recent as the current decade, to ancient heritage from beyond the Elemental Nations.

But, for all its feelings of home, it was a dangerous place to live. People disappeared daily, human trafficking was a regular thing and the gangs ran wild with machetes and whatever else they could get their hands on. The Hokage didn’t give a _single. Flying. Fuck._ About any of it, either. They was still an on-going petition to try and get him to revamp the public toilet, for gods' sake.

 _Still_ , Sakura hummed as she admired a tapestry of Yggdrasil hung over a washing line, _it’s home._ “Hälsa!” She called to the lady she knew it belonged to, a positively titanic woman of immense proportions that hailed from beyond the sea- a place called the Whistling Fjords. “Hälsa hem, little leaflin’!” The behemoth greeted back, her laughter echoing in the streets as the pinkette paused beneath her perch, “Did you conquer yer’ rites of passage, small one?”

“Aa, Aunt Ase,” Sakura grinned, “I have my final challenge to overcome, then I’ll be on my way to becoming the best!” Ase chuckled, her platinum blonde locks spilling over her shoulder as she leaned further out her balcony window to respond, “Aye, aye! Regardless, don’t forget yer’ trainin’ in the ‘morrow. Brynjar and I got somethin’ special planned.”

Sakura began to back away, heading up the road to her mother’s house as she yelled back, “The final rite starts at six in the morning, I won’t have time!”

Ase’s voice easily carried over the din of the evening, “We’ll do it nearer to the evenin’, child, don’t you fret!” Sakura turned around, breaking into a run as she watched the balcony window slam shut, her ‘aunt’ retreating into the depths of her hold.  Eager to reach home before the less _savoury_ members of the Shade District made themselves known, Sakura pushed herself into a harsher pace as the buildings were washed in the vibrant dyes of dusk.              

   
  


* * *

 

 

“-And then I left, cos’ all they were doing was beating each other up and I mean, I _tried_ mama, I really did! I really wished he’d notice me- but I mean, it’s not his fault because I mean I spent so long trying to become _really good at stuff_ that I dunno how to act around him. You _know_ I’m still not too good at the whole making friends thing and _he’s_ there and Ino always said shopping was the best way to do it- oh, I saw Aunt Ase on the way home, she said that her and uncle got special training for me, oh, _and—_ ”

Mebuki watched with barely concealed amusement, cutting into her venison as she watched her daughter keel over from lack of breath, “Slow down, Sa-chan. Even _you_ need to breathe sometimes.”

Sakura grumbled, scooping another spoonful of peas into her mouth, “Well, _sorry_ for being excited.”

The elder woman rolled her eyes at her daughter’s sulking, sternly leaning over and thwacking her upside the head with the flat of her cutlery, “ _Sakura_. No sulking at the table.”

She sighed, “Sorry mama,” Sakura hid her pout behind another mouthful of food, chewing for a moment before breaking out into more chatter, “But still, what do you think the special training is? Gods above, do you think they’ll teach me how to use a battle-axe?!”

At her mother’s snort, Sakura nodded along, “You’re right, that’ll be another year away, I think.  Dunno why though, they’ve already taught me how to use a longsword.”

When she rolled her eyes, the adolescent just groaned, “Well, what do _you_ think they’ll teach me then, since I’m so utterly wrong with _all_ of my suggestions.”

Mebuki rose to her feet, a sharp grin on her face as her lively eyes glinted in the low light, “Well, Sakura,” she rumbled, “I’m _so_ _glad_ you finally asked. Come, leave your dinner behind. We’ll come back to it later.” The elder moved through the kitchen silently, leaving only the slight ruffle of fabric behind as her daughter eagerly followed.

Flinging open the cellar door, the two descend into the darkened room; its scent heavy with the dank musk of ivy and moss. Mebuki waved her chakra imbued arm in an arc, soft blue light reflecting off the stone walls. Gesturing for Sakura to come forward, she continues, “You will choose two items in this cellar, and you _will_ learn them.”

Sakura blinks, “ _Any_ two items? Anything at all?” At her mother’s nod, a wild grin worked its way onto her face before she flung herself into inspecting whatever she could get her hands on.

Searching briefly, Mebuki turned to flick on the light, dismissing the chakra from her hand as she did so. Whirling back around, she found Sakura on knees in a _that_ corner, staring. She felt her hands shake, colour fading from her skin as she dared to edge closer to her daughter. _No, Gods above no,_ Mebuki wove her fingers together, eyes clenched shut as she took another step. _A fool I am, I should have tossed that scroll into the sea when I had the chance! That damned waste of chakra-steel as well!_ She was startled out of her mental tirade by her child’s voice, soft and determined all at once.

“Mama.”

Mebuki swallowed, “Have you decided?”

“Yes.”

When a shield and a bear summoning scroll was thrust into her face, she could’ve sworn her heart stopped. _Gods preserve us._


	4. Bell Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive any typos, i've been bingeing this idea out while i've been dealing with a rather violent sickness
> 
> team 7 fluff inc next chapter i swear

“Love you Mama, wish me luck!” Sakura kissed her mother’s cheek, swiping two apples off the dining table as she prepared to head out.

Sakura heard her mother snort from where she was in the dining room, a wry grin in place, “Love you too, Sa-chan, but no daughter of mine needs luck to pass her rites- give those Summer dwellers _hell_ , and I’ll guarantee dango when you get home. And don’t be out too late! Ase and Brynjar will be waiting for you by their trade stall in the evening.”

Sakura grinned, too caught up in her daydream of winning hearts and scoring names atop a giant grizzly to pay much attention to her mother’s pale pallor, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Her mother rolled her eyes, “Are you going to stand in the door forever? No Haruno is ever late, and we won’t start now!”

With the last dredges of her laughter funnelling out of her throat, Sakura leapt out the threshold before Mebuki could throw the table at her. Breathing in the fresh crispy air, a content sigh escaped her as she relaxed into the cold morning air. Already, she could hear the District come to life; the hubbub of merchants, blacksmith hammers and the occasional groan from an absolutely hammered bar patron. The pinkette grinned widely as she caught sight of her primary destination.

“Good morning, Atzi-san, would you care for an apple?” A beautiful woman looked up, a modest headdress of feathers and dyed cotton proudly displayed above a crown of long chocolate hair. Atzi’s honey eyes lit up as she caught sight of the small adolescent hurrying towards her, leaning against the wooden posts of the fence as she waited for her to catch her breath.

“Sakura, I thought you had your sacrament today?” She pilfered the remaining apple in Sakura’s hand, biting into it with gusto as she hopped onto the wooden railing, “I was going to visit you with Xihuitl and everything!”

Sakura looked over the barrier to gaze at its inhabitants as she replied, “I still do, just wanted to drop by first.” It was filled with a vast assortment of creatures, from Rain Country’s near human-sized alligators to Earth’s mountain lions. She didn’t understand how Atzi got them to behave, but not once has she seen them act up around her, “Where is Xihuitl? I can’t see him in the pen. Out for training with Pati?”

Atzi smiled dreamily at the mention of her wife, “Not quite, Pati’s still washing up. Xihuitl will probably wander off his perch later. A lard-tub, that one is.”

Sakura poked her in retaliation, “Stop feeding him so much then.”

“Oi,” she swatted back, “I wouldn’t need to worry about it if you took him out riding more.”

Rolling her eyes, she hissed, “Well, it’s not like I was very good at it. I got launched into the fence.”

Atzi chuckled fondly at the memory, “Yeah… you were pretty shit. But Xih liked you and he’s been sulking.”

Sakura stared. “How does a giant bat sulk?”

She shrugged, “You’d have to ask the bat that, not me. Now scoot! Sun’s rising, you’ll be late getting there at this rate.”

A string of curses flowed out of her mouth at this, causing Atzi to mercilessly reach over and thwack her upside the head. Sakura grumbled before taking off with a holler, “Bye Atzi! Come by Training Ground Seven later if you want! Bring Xih or Tozi with you if you do, I miss them!”

Atzi called back, voice echoing down the street as Sakura sped away, “Will do, Quetzalcoatl watch your skies!”

Sakura felt the familiar burn of her muscles as she upped her pace, darting through the winding cobblestone pathways as she swerved around merchants and ox-driven carts alike. She took in deep, steady breaths, relishing the rush that came with the morning. This early, she could escape the judgemental stares and the harsh whispers. She could be _free_ and _happy_ and no one in this _damned_ village would care enough to scorn her for it.

All too soon it was over, feet skidding to a halt as she admired the view. Red light filtered through the leaves, painting a tinted portrait of pinks and purples on the grass; fresh morning dew catching the light with finesse.

Sakura hummed, letting her eyes slip close as she enjoyed the peace.

“Suck on _that_ , you asshole!”

She sighed. Goodbye, peace.

“Woah, you’re here already? And here I was, thinking me and Sasuke—” Naruto’s speech was cut off once Sasuke picked himself up off the ground and grabbed the blonde’s head, throwing him to the floor.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. She really does know how to pick them, doesn’t she?

 _Well_ , she watched as the two quickly began to bicker, affectionate and violent in equal measures, _at least they’ve got each other’s backs._ She shook her head, looking at the sun’s passage before beginning her stretches.

She didn’t have to think as her body flowed through the familiar motions, _right-left-kick-axehead-twist-lunge_. Sakura felt her war-braids thump against her back, perfectly in tune to that feral cry in her core, _block-twist-capture-break_ , she adjusted as she slipped into the final stance, _backstep-chest-throat-heart-dead_.

“Hey Sakura-chan!”

She jolted out of her head-space, swerving around to give her teammates a curious, and slightly worried, stare, “Everything okay?— oh, I’m not bothering you, am I?”

At Naruto’s negative, she relaxed. “Aa, good. Did you need something?” _Please don’t need me, please don’t need me, just ignore me and let me protect you and everything will be fine._

“Yeah!” The blonde cheered, “I was just wondering what you meant yesterday about den and being a guardian thing. Why be a ninja if you’re not gonna _be_ a ninja?” At her developing frown, he hurriedly backpedalled, “not that that’s a bad thing, of course! Except it seems kinda boring and plain and I’m just gonna stop talking.”

Sakura rubbed her neck, “It’s a long story, goes _way_ back into cultural and spiritual stuff. I don’t mind sharing, but it can trail on for a while.”

Naruto only wriggled into a more comfortable seating position and propped his head up on his hands. Sakura couldn’t help the little grin that worked its way onto her face.

She sat down across from the boy, near where Sasuke was trying- and failing- to mask his interest, “Well, you know how there’s the Five Great Shinobi Nations?” At their nod, Sakura continued, “They all have their own respect Shrines. As you know, we have the Fire Shrine, and there’s the Earth Shrine in Iwa, Water Shrine in Kiri, Wind Shrine in Suna and the Lightning Shrine in Kumo.”

“What do shrines and temples have to do with anything?” Sasuke griped, losing interest by the second, “We already know where this stuff is, there’s no need to remind us.”

Sakura frowned, but mumbled out a soft apology regardless, “Right… Sorry. Short story is, the concepts of ally and enemy in my household is more-or-less non-existent. We have superiors and people we work with and that’s it. That’s where denmates and concepts of pack come in; for Harunos, there is no higher position than gaining your own den and becoming a guardian for them. It’s why our shinobi have always been… unconventional at best. Whereas other ninjas are built around sneakiness and being boring, we’re aggressively protective around members of our den.”

Naruto looked speculative, “There’s gotta be more to it than that, right? You were talking about the religions first and then cut straight into something else.”

She blinked, surprised that he’d caught onto that, but smiled nonetheless, “Because we don’t pay respects to any one of those things, we celebrate nature and life under Ursyla’s teachings. In a way, living and defending those you care about is essentially worship.”

Sasuke squinted in suspicion, “So you never went through the Birthing Ceremony in the Fire Chambers?” Sakura shook her head, “I’m a half-breed, my mother is native to Konoha but my father had roots in Iron and Kumo. It would’ve been a sacriledge in the eyes of Konoha-born for a half-child to be touched by the ancient flame.”

Both boys nodded in understanding at this, and she spent a bit more time answering their questions. Naruto seemed a tad bit more enthusiastic than Sasuke- which didn’t worry her too much, the Uchiha could go walk off a cliff for all she cared. Sakura tilted her head towards the sky, pursing her lips as the conversation waned, _it’s been hours… it’s nearly ten._

A small summer breeze was all the warning she had before hell broke loose.

“You’re _late!_ ”

A happy eye crease taunted her as Kakashi yapped away with his excuse, her eyes narrowing at his blasé nature, _if mama were here…_ “Maa, maa, you guys looked like you were having fun with that little history lesson- I couldn’t _bear_ to interrupt.”

 _Seriously_ , Sakura’s eye twitched as an onyx set of eyes bored into her accusingly, _fuck this guy_. “I was answering _your_ questions, it’s not my fault!”

His hand ruffled her pink locks in a speed too fast for her to pick up on, leaving Sakura disgruntled and stomping her foot angrily, _fucking jounin reflexes, shit’s not fair_.

“Alright, on your feet, my cute could-be-might-be students! I’m laying down the rules for this little test.” Kakashi clapped his hands, waiting for them to hop to their feet before continuing, “You have until lunch to get _these_ ,” he dangled two bells in front of them, “Off me, your beloved sensei. Whoever doesn’t get one is tied to the pole without lunch and returned to the academy!” Two rumbles sounded then, guttural and hungry in a way only a starved stomach can be.

The boys looked at their non-starving maybe-could-be teammate and scowled.

Silence. Kakashi had the gall to look _happy_ for her.

Sakura looked over and watched as Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other- conveniently ignoring her. _Fuck. This. Noise._

She didn’t even have the will to do anything when Kakashi reached over to pat her shoulder comfortingly, “There, there,” He soothed, “At least you had something to eat this morning, unlike them.”

Sakura just stared at him unerringly before shaking her head. Kakashi gave another eye-smile and a last consoling pat before continuing with his orders, “Come at me with the intent to kill, it’s the only way you might stand a chance. The timer will end the session, yada yada yada.”

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she counted her equipment, _6 senbon, a pack of exploding tags…_

“Ready?”

_12 kunai, 3 smokebombs…_

“Set…”

_Daggers in her boots…_

“Go.”

Sakura disappeared without a single glance back.

 

* * *

 

  
Sakura knew that one of the greatest powers in a shinobi’s arsenal is patience, but still… It was hard to contain the urge to leap into danger when her teammate’s _(denmate,_ she growls _, denmate, please please please_. _)_ grunts and shouts echoed around the clearing before her. She shift uncomfortable as she watched Naruto get more and more frustrated with Kakashi’s effortless agility and finesse, her fingers fluttering above her dagger hilts as worry drove her closer to the forest edge.

She felt her world shift as Kakashi formed the tiger seal, _he’s going to use a fire jutsu- point fucking blank?_ “Naruto, _move!_ ” But already Sakura had propelled off the trunk of the tree, ground cracking beneath the heel of her axe kick as she landed between Naruto and Kakashi.

With a hiss, Sakura flipped out of Kakashi’s range- bending in the air to unsheathe her daggers with a flourish. She landed, poised in front of Naruto in a defensive position. Kakashi eyed her with bored eyes, “I was wondering when you’d come out of hiding. And it looks like the teammate you threw everything away for just left you behind.”

She chanced a look back, pursing her lips as she noted the empty grass, “…Yeah, my family has a habit of doing that, I hear.” She ignored the pain in the undertones of her voice, _silly, silly Haruno_.

When she turned back, Kakashi was already inside her guard with a fist buried in her gut, “First lesson. Do _not_ look away from your opponent.” Spittle flew from her mouth as she keeled over from the blow, folding over to roll out of his range, stomach throbbing as she fought to catch her breath.

Sakura grunted, before diving into battle again, a roar tearing through her throat as her daggers flew into a flurry of movement. She hands swung in calculated arcs, legs sweeping the ground in a wild, flowing combo as she saw _red_.

Kakashi watched the girl, upping the ante a bit as he continued to effortlessly glide between her strikes, _she’s a force of nature,_ he mused as he watched her try to lock his feet into place with the daggers. He tried not to be _too_ alarmed when they sunk hilt-deep into the earth, _good grief…_

Sakura rolled forward, into his guard, launching herself off the ground with the momentum to try and thrust both feet into his chest. He proceeded to dodge to the right, grabbing her leg and hurling her away with a laugh, “That’s impressive taijutsu. Need some work on forethought, though.”

She shrieked, embarrassingly enough. Sakura barely managed to catch herself on a branch, cringing as she felt her biceps shriek in protest as the force of the swing echoed in her bone marrow, _son of a…_

Sakura looked up, nearly startled into letting go of the branch as Naruto stared down at her. She smiled disarmingly, “Well, fancy catching you here.”

His eyebrows nearly surpassed his hairline at that particular line, shaking his head with a grin before he reached down to help her up, “Just hanging out?”

She chuckled before sobering up, staring at him sternly, “We need to get you and Sasuke those bells.”

Naruto blinked. Once, twice, and then… “What about you?” Sakura just smiled back humourlessly, “We both know that neither you or Sasuke will let me have a bell, and honestly, I just want to beat Kakashi-sensei up.”

He just stared for a moment before acquiescing. She pretended not to acknowledge the building sting that comes with being expendable. _Not-denmate,_ her traitorous heart hissed, _not-family, not-ally, nothing at all, nothing nothing nothing._

* * *

  
“Sasuke-san, I don’t want the stupid bells just… Can you actually not, for five minutes?”

The boy snorted, looking away from her in mild disgust, “What, so I can yes and then you can backstab us both when we get the bells?”

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose as frustration built up in her chest, _breathe_ , she reminded herself, _calm yourself before you put the boy through a tree_. “Even if I _tried_ to, which I’m _not,_ I wouldn’t exactly be able to hold my own against you two, now would I? This is literally a deal where you get all the benefit, Sasuke-san.”

The brunette still looked hesitant, casting his gaze over at Naruto for help. He just shrugged, “Sakura-chan already said she’d give us the bells, teme, it’s not that much of a problem to solve.”

Sasuke groaned before looking at the girl, “…Fine.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Kakashi giggled to himself as he leaned against the training posts. _Oh Junko,_ red diffusing through his cheeks as he blushed, turning the page, _that’s just downright naughty—_

He looked up as Sakura walked back into the clearing, hands clenched, and head raised high as she lowered herself into the tiger stance.

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi walked over while bookmarking his page, “You know, usually when it fails the first time, you _don’t_ do it again—” He jerked out of the way as kunai punctured the air above her.

“Well, well, well,” He muttered, watching as she pulled two kunai out of the ground and charged toward him, “Looks like she got some help.”

Kakashi hummed as he noticed her try to herd him towards the middle of the field, _might as well see what she’s up to, can’t spoil her fun_ too _soon_.

“Uzumaki Naruto in the _hoooouse_!”

Sakura looked constipated when Kakashi made deliberate eye contact with her, brow cocked as he looked _entirely_ unimpressed.

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”

When he chanced a look around, he saw damn near a hundred shadow clones of both Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi looked down at the Sakura in front of him with an exaggerated stare. She just shrugged and launched into series of strikes, edging closer and closer to where the bells were secured while he dispelled clones by the dozens with careful knicks of the kunai littering the floor.

Kakashi might not want to teach the kids, but he doesn’t want to _hospitalise_ them.

He looked up as a shadow fell over him, watching almost approvingly as a Sakura clone’s steely gaze greeted his eyes, her heel poised to crack his head open. Kakashi shook his head, _do these kids never learn?_ He grabbed her foot and threw her into the ground behind him, pivoting around in the same motion to continue flawlessly countering her attacks.

It was when ‘Sakura’ had launched into a gyro kick that he finally caught on, “Sasuke! I was wondering when you’d pop up—”

The timer rung.

Just as the supposed Sakura clone behind him was right on the verge of snagging the bells.

All three genin groaned, collapsing on the grass in mutual suffering. “So close,” Naruto griped, “We were _so close_.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Now, why do you think you two aren’t tied to the poles and our little lady here is?” Sakura was honestly confused. _So_ confused.

The two boys stared at each other cluelessly- or rather, as cluelessly as a Uchiha could allow himself to be. Naruto was the only one both ballsy enough and _silly_ enough to try and answer his rhetorical question, “Cos… we didn’t eat anything?”

Kakashi sighed. “No.”

“Because she’s the prettier one?’

“No.”

“Because she’s—”

“Teamwork, Naruto,” Kakashi grinded out, “ _Teamwork_.”

Naruto still looked confused and Sasuke just looked offended, “Huh?”

Their teacher sighed, looking as if the weight of the world was on his fragile, _frail_ shoulders. “The bells were used to turn you all against each other; and you two did exactly what I expected and used Sakura as a scapegoat. And she _willingly went along with it_. This isn’t what a team should be built on, for gods’ sake.”

Sakura just inclined her head and leaned back against the post, exhaustion weighing down on her bones as she idly listened to him prattle on, “There’ll be another chance later on, for now; eat. And don’t feed her! She might not have known what she was getting into when she first decided to go and be a _hero_ ,” Kakashi spat out the word, “but she’s paying the price for it now regardless. I’ll be back in a quarter of an hour.”

She sighed, tilting her head up to the sky as the grey-haired man disappeared in a whirl of leaves and wind.  _Starvation_ , she decided,  _what a shit way to die_.

Moments dragged by like hours, Sakura's self-hatred and hungry growing with every slow second that passed,  _when I get my hands on that-_

“Here.”

Sakura looked up, eyes wide in surprise as Sasuke offered part of his bento. “W-what? You’re going to get in trouble! Quick, put it down before he sees—” He rolled his eyes and just shoved the rice into her open mouth. She looked up at him before tentatively chewing. Her ears caught wind of a sigh before she looked over at Naruto as he shuffled closer, “Hey, have some of mine too! S’not fair to Sasuke or you if I have a whole bento to myself.”

They ate in relative silence after that, Sakura taking the small offers of food as gracefully as she could while tied up.

Kakashi appeared in front of them, a cheerful eye crease winking at them as the chameleon jutsu melted away. As the children looked at each other in mounting horror, he dropped the bomb.

“You pass!”

Sakura swore her heart couldn’t get any fuller after Naruto smiled at her during their collective cheer.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Aunt Ase, Aunt Ase! He _smiled_ at me!” Sakura squealed as she ran to their stall, hopping in place as her braids sliced through the air, “And we _passed_!”

Ase turned then, mighty arms locking around the smaller girl as she laughed uproariously, “That’s my girl! I knew ye’ could do it!” She tilted her head to her husband as Sakura continued to squeal and laugh in her arms, murmuring, “I’ll take her to the trainin’ room, you get Mebuki and the equipment, aye?”

Brynjar nodded, heaving the last of his trade goods over his shoulder, “Aye, be there in ten.” The bear of a man lumbered to his feet, ruffling Sakura’s hair affectionately before he walked off.

Sakura looked up at her aunt questioningly, “He’s goin’ ta’ get yer’ mother and the equipment,” Ase clarified, “Come! We must beat them there!” The younger girl giggled, perfectly happy with acting like a child after the scare with her team’s test today, “Race you!”

Breaking out of her hold, Sakura continued to dart down the street, laughing as Ase’s hollers and shouts followed close behind her.

All too soon they reached her mother’s house, Sakura already panting in exhaustion before Ase grabbed her trembling arms and set her up on her broad shoulders, “Ye’ look a bit winded there, small one!” The woman rumbled, “Allow me to spoil ye’ for yer’ performance at the final rite today!”

Sakura’s eyes were blown as wide as saucers, “You guys _saw_?”

“Aye,” Ase hummed as she walked off the beaten path, “Azti grabbed Xihuitl and offered ta’ give us a view. Ye’ gettin’ hammered right inta’ the floor was _particularly_ entertainin’.”

Mortified, the girl hid her face in the giant’s hair, groaning loudly, “That’s… _embarrassing_.”

Ase crouched, helping Sakura off before the walked into the repurposed armoury, “For ye’, maybe. For us? It was _golden_.” Ase’s laughter ricocheted through the concrete walls as the journeyed through the old building, “Yer’ teacher is interestin’ though. I’m sure even I woulda’ had trouble when it came to the moves he was bustin’ out.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, guiding them towards the back room, “You make it sound like he’s a ballerina.”

Ase shrugged, “He could be, and he’d be the hottest ballerina I ever did see.”

“Aunt Ase!” Sakura shrieked, “ _Ew_!”

She smiled sweetly, “It’s just an exercise in observation, little leaflin’.” Ase pushed open the heavy wooden door ahead of them, “Why, if me an’ Brynjar were back in the Whistlin’ Fjords and saw a man like that, we’d—”

“ _Ase min_ , that is not suitable for young ears.” Sakura’s uncle looked at his wife disapprovingly before giving her a gentle smile. “Good evenin’, young one. I hope your aunt didn’t do anything _too_ outrageous on the way here?”

The blonde sashayed to her husband, looking up at him through thick lashes as she purred, “Nothin’ ye’ wouldn’t have approved of, _elskan_.”

Brynjar just rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Ase’s shoulders before ignoring her in favour of Sakura, “Are you doubly sure you want to wield the shield? It’s not exactly shinobi-like.”

Sakura stared at him, “Nothing about me is very shinobi-like. I tried to skin my sensei alive _just_ this afternoon.”

“Very well,” He shrugged, “Catch.” He threw the shield at her like a discus, nonplussed when it collides with her forehead.

“Ouch,” she grunted, “A little _warning_ would be nice next time.”

Brynjar stared her down, “Sakura,” he thundered, “there will _be_ no warnings on the battlefield. By the end of this lesson, I want you to be able to catch in mid-flight, ricochet it into enemies and to stand your ground. Do. You. Understand.”

Sakura ducked, forehead creasing before she stared unflinchingly into the stormy grey eyes of a man with more power in his pinkie than a fire release jutsu, “Hai. I understand.”

Ase smiled and Brynjar nodded. “Again.”

And as Mebuki observed the gruelling lesson from her rooftop perch, wincing at every missed catch and failed launch, she couldn’t help but reminisce.

_“Imouto,” He had said, “Are you sure this is what you want?”_

_She had nodded then; she would pick up the village itself and place it on her sturdy back if her den wanted her to. She’d conquer the howling winds, the roaring rain and the fierce fires of the world for them- of course this is what she wanted. “Hai.”_

_He shifted, uncomfortable, before placing the metal disk on the floor between them. “This,” he started, “is the family heirloom. It is not a mighty weapon. It is not a priceless scroll. It is a shield. Do you know why our crest is a hollow circle?”_

_She shook her head._

_“Because, imouto, those we decide that are worthy of us are embraced by us, treasured by us, and coveted by us. What we deem to be precious, we guard aggressively and wholly. This is why it is a circle. Not because of the emptiness inside; but because of what we_ treasure _in our heart of hearts.”_

_She nodded; mute._

_“Our clan is a blessing and a curse, Mebuki. We protect with everything that we are and love with all that we have left and then there’s nothing left for us when we inevitably fail and left alone on this plane; denless and hopeless. Once you take this shield, you will be a true Haruno; and you will hate it.”_

_She swallowed._

_“Hai. I understand.”_

Mebuki stared long and hard at her daughter’s face; at the harsh edges, the determined crease to her forehead, and the fire that blazed in her eyes. _No_ , she decided then, _she will not understand that pain._

She looked at the chakra shield in her hand and snarled a promise to the moon and stars, _my daughter will become Ursyla reborn._

Failure was not an option.


	5. Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to say some stuff: this Sakura is a bit strange because i'm trying to connect her canon personality to a practical mindset. She still has that rabid insecurity of not being good enough, and rather than being her extroverted self that comes from canon, this Sakura doesn't quite manage to grow out of it because it's not just kids and brats insulting her: it's adults and ninjas as well. Ino was, quite literally, one of the very few people to show her kindness amongst her own age group- actually, aside from Naruto that one time, she IS the only one. Sakura doesn't pick up on things because all her life she's never been able to escape prejudice for the things she can't control, the only thing she's learned from Konoha is that she's different and bad, so it shouldn't be too much of a stretch when her only mode is being perpetually tactless. She knows simple things like 'smile when you walk past someone' and 'hold the door open', but not so much the more complicated things like 'don't remind someone of their traumatic past'. And then, when she inevitably screws something up, her lack of faith in herself spirals into self-hatred and loathing, because Sakura's whole life at this point has been built on proving people wrong and then she goes right ahead and proves them right instead.
> 
> and also woops i replaced the fluff with angst my b

Drip.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum…_

Drop.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum…_

Drip.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum…_

Drop.

_B-ba-dum, ba-dum…_

Sakura heard a stutter that time. She had a feeling that was a bad thing, but she was just so _tired_. She wanted to sleep _so bad,_ but her heart was too loud and sounded so wrong and it kept her awake, and she knew she shouldn’t want to, but Sakura just wanted to _let. Go_. Slip away for just a few minutes to catch her strength and surely, _surely_ , she’d be more of a help than if she kept lying on this damned bridge bleeding out.

Her body was numb at this point. Her fingers felt frozen and her head felt like it was packed full of wool. Sakura knew she probably looked like a mess, with senbon sticking out of her back and blood dribbling out of her mouth.

She needed something to focus on; something to look at and inspect because she shouldn’t feel this tired and weak-willed because that’s not her. She didn’t just give up, and she certainly wasn’t going to give up on a _bridge_ , of all things.

 _The sky_ , Sakura thinks, _is grey. And cloudy. All I can smell is iron and all I can taste is iron, but the sky looks like it’s about to rain. It’s grey like Kakashi’s hair, like Naruto’s lucky kunai, and sorta like Sasuke’s eyes when he’s angry._

She wonders what you’d call that colour. Then she wonders why she was thinking about something as stupid as his _eyes_ , cos wow, Sakura is about to die and she’s thinking about _eyeballs_? _Really?_

She can’t hear anything, but she sees the mist thicken. She hopes that’s a good sign.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum…_

Sakura smiles a bloody smile when Kakashi’s face appears. Her arm still felt like lead and every muscle hissed in protest, but she still managed to lift her hand. She frowns as he tries to stop her but, persists until he gives up. They needed to let her do this _one_ last thing. _Please, just this one last thing before she goes, please, please, please._

She draws a hollow circle on his cheek.

Her smile returns once her boys appears next to him. Naruto looks heartbroken, and Sasuke has this horribly empty look in his eyes. Sakura decides then and there that she doesn’t like that look but, regardless, she lifts her hand to draw the circles again— Naruto tries to hold her hand in place against his cheek but knows she can’t stop now, Sasuke tries to stop her but knows _he_ can’t stop her now— on their cheeks.

 _“_ Pack _.”_ she chokes out.

Sasuke is frozen. Kakashi leaps back into the fray. Naruto looks _scary_.

“ _Pack._ ” She insists desperately, terrified partly because of the black dotting her vision and partly because Naruto was turning red with hatred and it scared her, and she just wanted him to go back to being that bright little boy she remembered.

The last thing she remembers before she fades is spinning red-black eyes and the feeling of _hate-hate-hate_ rolling over skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura was happy. Her and Naruto’s nagging and Sasuke’s affirmative grunting _finally_ got them out of D-Ranks. Already, she was thoroughly enjoying the trip! Green pastures, dirt, some sun, _a little bit of murder_ , what _wasn’t_ to like?

But Sakura was also rather insistent on taking a break after those Demon Brother wannabes popped out of a puddle and tried to kill them. After all, sure, it’s all well and good to be really inspired by Naruto’s speech to save some village or another from starvation but frankly, Sakura just wanted to sit down for a bit and catch some rabbits to eat.

So, lo and behold, here she was. Chasing rabbits on the hillside. _Living the life._

And then she saw the boar and bam, you can beat your _ass_ she was going to take it down and present it to Naruto like a gods-damned trophy.

Honestly, she wasn’t even sure _why_ she wanted to impress Naruto the most but she’s not too worried about it. Feelings were weird and confusing, and it was infinitely better for everyone involved for her to just roll with it rather than risk putting a kunai in someone’s eye.

She already had four rabbits stashed away in a tree hollow. This would be the last prize before she’d retire from the hunting grounds.

Sakura didn’t exactly _like_ killing animals, but she had this overwhelming urge to posture just this _little bit_ and who was she to say no to showing off? _Wharepa would be so disappointed in all this over-hunting,_ she bemoaned. _Good thing he’s not here,_ her mind sniped back, with what she imagined would be a snarky little smirk.

Ten minutes later, Sakura walked back into their temporary camp proudly, with a boar hauled over her shoulders and four rabbits held in her mouth by their ears. Blood was dripping out of her mouth from where her canines were piercing the prey’s flesh, giving her satisfied grin a rather demonic appearance.

Eyes closed, she pleasantly waited with a happy grin for them to swarm around her and say silly things like, _wow Sakura you’re so cool can you provide for me all the time_ , and, _gosh Sakura you’re the best killer ever be my denleader!_ Or even, _“_ Sakura drop the _fucking_ rabbits _._ ”

Wait.

That wasn’t in her head.

What.

Her eyes opened, confused forest greens cataloguing their expressions: Sasuke looked like he was seeing ghosts, Kakashi looked pissed, Tazuna looked afraid, and Naruto was hiding behind all three of them.

Right.

So.

Not the reaction she was aiming for, but okay. _Sure_.

“ _Now,_ Sakura.”

Kakashi sounded angry.

Needless to say, Sakura dropped the fucking rabbits pretty quick.

Her mouth mechanically clacked close again once the bloody mounds of flesh, strings of matted fur and tendons hanging limply from between her teeth. Thoughts were running wild in her head, things like, _they all looked disgusted_. And then, _why are they disgusted_. And finally, _abort, ABORT_.

Her teacher was sighing, _why is he sighing she did a good thing damnit_ , before he pinched the bridge of his nose. A harsh breath escaped his nose before his lone eye glared at her, a truthfully frightening experience that made her want to run and hide, then he growled, “Out.”

The boar slid off her shoulders. It landed with a meaty _thunk_ , and some definitely unnatural cracking noises that did absolutely no wonders for her team image.

Sakura blinked. He wasn’t telling her to… leave the team, right?—

“Go and clean yourself,” He managed to bite out, “then come back.”

Oh. Well. _Good_. She was getting a bit panicked for a second there—

“ _NOW!”_

Sakura wasn’t even ashamed to admit that she whimpered before dipping the fuck out of there.

 

* * *

 

 

They were on the road again, everyone’s stomachs full and everyone also maintaining an incredibly awkward silence that really unnerved her because, wow, she didn’t screw up that bad, did she?

Evidently, Sakura did just screw up _that_ bad. Because now Naruto wouldn’t look her in the eye, Tazuna was sidling up next to _Sasuke_ of all people and Kakashi looked like he had just aged nine years in the past two hours.

Sakura took a few tentative steps towards Naruto, reaching out a small, tentative hand as she opened her mouth to apologise, “I—”

Her apology was quick to die on her tongue when Naruto lurched away from her touch, his eyes not-quite panicked, but she could see the immense discomfort in them when he looked at her. She heard Sasuke muffle a grunt up ahead and slowly lowered her hand.

She didn’t raise it for the rest of the walk.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura is miserable.

Days passed like this before they reached the coastline where an escort was meant to be waiting to ferry them across the water.

Her teammates barely look at her.

The trip is an awkward one, with Sasuke and Naruto scuffling over who would sit next to her before Kakashi said settling both of them by saying that he would. Sakura doesn’t even know how to feel after that, but she sure knew that whatever she _was_ feeling really hurt.

A lot.

She settles for curling up on her seat at the back of the boat, making herself as small as possible. _There she was again_ , Sakura thought spitefully, _acting more like an animal than the human you are_.

She catches the wounded noise dead in her throat, making the whine die before it had even started.

Her chest felt heavy, like some pressure was weighing down her heart and choking her lungs. Sakura easily identified it as guilt because while she’s _uncivilised_ , she’s not a fucking rock and knows what _emotions are_ for gods’ sake.

But her heart wasn’t built for this overwhelming sense of _what the fuck were you thinking Sakura_ and _this is why you don’t have friends you stupid, stupid girl_. Her heart wasn’t _built_ for this sunny place that had sunny people who wore summer smiles and happily bought their meat pre-cut from the market and grimaced at the site of fresh blood on her lips. Idly, she noted the fact that she was shaking, but it seemed unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Already, Sakura was sinking back into that dark, _dark_ , place she thought Ino dragged her out of; the place with the disturbed faces and the inadequate apologies and the constant failures and then the inevitable _you’re just a waste of space_ comes, and she just _couldn’t_ anymore.

She couldn’t stop herself this time.

Sakura whined.

It was low and pitiful and sounded absolutely _pathetic,_ but it was there, and she just curled up tighter and tighter on her little bench and fell just that _little_ bit deeper into her head because _gods above_ , who was she to think that she’d become a protector of anything, she couldn’t protect even herself and she wanted to protect these _obviously_ _white people who were out of her league was she out of her mind?_ —

“Stop.”

She trembles.

Gentle fingers pried her quivering hands away from her bloody arms, small gouges of missing flesh leaking blood from where her nails had been digging in. Sasuke stares at her silently from where he was seated, his hands slowly drawing her digits away from the abused limbs. She’s demure; silent even. The haunted look that had clung to him from when she first walked into the camp, looking like she had just proudly walked back after some sort of _massacre_ to preen, was gone. In its place was a stony expression that cracked ever so slightly as he once ordered her again to _please_ , “ _Stop_.”

She stops.

Her trembling dies away completely as she firmly shuts the small and defenceless Sakura of her childhood back into its box; back into its cage where it wouldn’t be let out again, because after years of fake confidence and false bravado and forged backbone, she’s not sure what’ll happen if all that build up comes completely out at once. Sasuke leaves one hand on her arm as the other pulls away, staring at her with trepidation before he just shakes his head; mute.

When Sakura finally looks away, Naruto fearlessly locks eyes with her for the first time in days. She stares into pristine blues and sees his forgiveness and the trauma that lingers still, years later. For a moment she thinks she sees a flicker of a memory, of burly men with blood-soaked grins and _demon_ on their lips, but it fades as quickly as it comes. She tries to hide away her teeth and tries to hide away completely and is only stopped when his hand grabs her other arm. He just shakes his head and smiles at her kindly. Her heart _aches_.

She only gains the strength to talk when Kakashi places his hand on her head, eye crinkling slightly as it shines with something that looks like approval. Her mouth opens, and so many things want to come out at once. It ranges from, _I’m sorry,_ to, _I’m an idiot_ , and, _please forgive me, please please please_.

Instead, somehow, Sakura settles on, “You guys are nice.”

Sasuke sighs, Naruto laughs and Kakashi smiles only to then immediately proceed to wipe the Sakura germs off his hand using the side of the boat. Sakura relaxes because it finally feels like home again.

The boat ride is comfortable from then on, with Naruto and Sasuke holding her arms and Kakashi looking over them like a proud father.

Sakura is content.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s when she’s watching the synergy between Naruto and Sasuke as they fight for their lives against Zabuza that she understands how powerful teamwork can truly be.

Sakura’s watching legends in the makings and she realises _very quickly_ that she’s going to need to up her game when she returns to Konoha cos, damn. Even _Naruto_ was dishing out some sick moves.

Sure, she had helped take out the water clones the missing-nin sent after them, but not much beyond that. Right now, all she can really do is guard Tazuna. She’s not going to kid herself and think she could work into their dynamic- if anything, she’d just get in the way.

She’s even more humbled when they actually manage to _breach_ the water prison holding Kakashi hostage. Sure, the missing-nin was immobile and couldn’t use a hand, but he’s still an _A-Ranked ninja_ _in the bingo books_. To have a hand in taking him down so soon in their career…

It’s when senbon are flying out of nowhere that she’s a bit suspicious; but… Kakashi had collapsed immediately after, so it’s not like she could do much about her fledgeling suspicion _anyway_.

They make the way to Tsunami’s house with Kakashi on Sakura’s back and paranoia at an all time high.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I want you to walk up this tree without using your hands.”

When she gets tree-walking on the first time, Sakura growls at Kakashi for trying to taunt the boys with it. He ignores her, of course, but the boys at least look a bit more motivated now.

When Kakashi points to the nearby pond and says, “Walk on it,” and so, Sakura pulls on her big-girl pants and prepared to come home soaking.

When she comes back with damp socks but dry clothing and a victorious gleam in her eyes, Kakashi smiles and hands her a scroll and says, “Don’t just use it on your teammates,” and she just smiles.

“I’ll try, sensei.”

 

* * *

 

 

She’s watching the boys as they sprint up the tree only to fall down and continues watching because she knows that with every try they’re getting _closer_. Instead of that usual hiss of insecurity and insecurity, her heart erupts with warmth; they’re getting stronger everyday and it’s like flying towards cloud nine.

When Naruto breaks away to ask for advice, Sakura grabs his hand, squeezes it and says, “That is the pressure you should feel.” She must have said something right, because the next try he does is the highest yet, and she can’t help the cheer that escapes her throat or the giddy laugh when he thanks her.

When Sasuke shows up next to ask for advice, she does the same thing, but with the added words of, “The tree is not fragile, but it is alive.” She definitely said something right because he nearly reaches the top before slipping right off the bark.

Days later, after watching them and helping them, she’s staring up at the star-lit sky above her in a field of flowers between them and can’t help it when she holds their hands. She’s only marginally surprised when Sasuke doesn’t murder her. She’s incredibly surprised when he lets her continue holding them. His smirk and Naruto’s smile make her forget about it pretty quickly though.

They stay like that through the night, right up to when they wake up to help a kind young man pick his flowers while talking about purpose and precious people.

They’re turning to leave when she looks back, a sad but smile on her face as she looks at the hunter-nin. He just nods back at her, heartrendingly sad, before quickly retreating; surprising the boys when he reveals that he is, indeed, male. Sakura teases them relentlessly about their flower-boy for the rest of the day.

Sakura decides not to tell them that the boy in the woods has the same scar across his knuckles as Zabuza’s assistant. There’s a time and a place, she figures, and that time is not then.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s when she’s flying between the ice mirrors, Tazuno long forgotten behind her, that Sakura figures she probably chose wrong in deciding to be a ninja. She wasn’t analytical or cold enough, she was head-strong and wild and had too many insecurities she tried to sew up with rusty needles and fraying twine that got in the way of her mission. Every lesson she learned in the academy; that the mission came first, the shinobis were tools, that they were _expendable_ was erased the moment she became Kakashi’s student.

_“Shinobi who abandon the mission are scum. Shinobi who abandon their teammates are worse than scum.”_

_So_ , she decided, _to hell with being a good shinobi_ , and flew into the mirrors and left the client vulnerable and oh gods, Kakashi is going to _kill her_ when she finds out.

Her shields on her wrist, a beautiful contraption of chakra steel and ingenuity. It was an admittedly complicated design she and her mother came up with; a detachable metal disk of pure chakra steel with valves that circled under the edge of it. When you channelled chakra into it, the energy would be expelled out of the valves to enhance the range of protection, and the devastation of attack.

The best part was that it was _synced_ into her chakra signature. No one else could use it.

She spent the next hour in a tireless cycle of dodging, shielding and guarding Sasuke. Sakura whirled around him, her shield _singing_ as it cuts through the air, rebounding off the mirrors and shattering them as quickly as they reformed. When Naruto joined the fray, she resisted the urge to scream because _damnit_ , now Tazuna's  _actually_ defenseless, you blonde  _dummy_.

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke were gathered in the centre of the death trap, herself still caught up around the edges of the jutsu arena,  _hundreds_ of the missing-nin filled the mirrors. Zabuza’s ominous laughter echoes around while all the Hakus’ stares at the genin, heartbreak evident and genuine. One last, “I’m sorry,” reverberates in their frozen cage before _thousands_ of senbon are descending on them. Sakura doesn't know which ones are real and which one are just illusions but she's got precious  _seconds_ here damnit and she can't waste them on  _panicking_.

Sakura stares at Naruto and Sasuke. She feels the single second she has begin to melt away before she stops hesitating.

She watches as the earthen dome rises from the ground, fingers flickering through the jutsu seals faster than anything she's ever done in her life. The slight slivers of would-be steel phase harmlessly through the hollow shell and Sakura feels something like bitterness in her veins before pain erupts _everywhere_.

Then she’s falling, and her hand is falling, and her shield falls from her wrist and she’s… _so tired…_

The battleground melts away, and she looks at the sky.

 

Sakura listens to her heartbeat and waits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everything's unedited and rough, i tried tidying it up a bit this morning but alas, not enough hours in the day. you guys are just gonna have to take this shitty version, sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chikara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first summoning doesn't... really go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for Naruto's and Sasuke's behaviour in the previous chapter! The reason why they acted so off after seeing her like that is because it reminded them of their own long-buried traumas. Sasuke saw his brother in her bloodied clothes and steel, while Naruto was reminded of particularly violent incidents from his childhood from Sakura's slightly manic and bloody grin. I thought I inferred it well enough, but alas, some words were probably lost in translation!
> 
> And yeah, I know Naruto is probably a little out of character in comparison to Sasuke, but it's hard to wrap my head around his characterization with the personality of Sakura that I've constructed based of her core qualities. That being: emotional strength, hatred of weakness, and being the calm to Naruto's and Sasuke's storm. The reason for why Naruto is probably a lot calmer than you expected is because Sasuke's quiet nature has rubbed off on him over the years; he'll sure as hell egg him on, but he doesn't feel the need to fill in the silence all the time.
> 
> Anyway, here's a new chapter! I never realised I put this story on restricted so... Hello all the new readers, how's it going?
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Ever since nearly dying on a beach in the middle of nowhere, Sasuke and Naruto have been almost _annoyingly_ persistent in babying her.

It was annoying.

It was degrading.

It was grinding on Sakura’s _nerves_ , damnit.

Her patience was wearing paper-thin, and the only reason why she hasn’t snapped back at them is because she couldn’t bear the thought of making Naruto and Sasuke sad. Sakura paused in her kata at the thought, pondering when in the seven hells she started to care about _Sasuke_ , of all people.

Though, Sakura supposed, it was bound to happen at some point- especially after she painted her clan’s symbol onto his cheek with her blood not even two weeks prior. She scowled a bit as her mind whizzed back to the… incident. Needless to say, it was _incredibly_ embarrassing to do some heroic sacrifice for her teammates, only then to realise she’d been duped the whole time.

Gods above, she hated genjutsu so much after Kakashi _and_ _Naruto_ of all the people, started to grill her about valiant- but incredibly stupid- decisions. _I swear on my life,_ Sakura vowed silently, _to never use genjutsu on my enemies again._

“Alright, my cute little genin!” Kakashi’s voice rang out, interrupting her monologuing with a jolt. This also had the _unfortunate_ effect of Naruto standing at attention mid-spar- putting his head right into the trajectory of Sasuke’s incoming fist. The brunette looked entirely too satisfied with himself, while Kakashi ignored both of their antics and said, “We’re finished for today. Rest tomorrow, and we’ll get into elemental affinities the day after.”

The pinkette was rushing towards Naruto, arms outstretched in some futile manner to try and comfort the groaning boy as she sent Sasuke a disapproving glare. He just shrugged her off, smirking back at her smartly as he lifted his chin. Sakura couldn’t help but scowl.

 _Damned Uchiha and their damned rivalries_ , She cursed mentally, _I’m sure that I’d get a better reaction from a spoon._

At least one good thing came out of the Waves mission, though. Sasuke had started to shed his mask a bit around her, being a little bit more open with eyes and smirks. Sure, they weren’t attached at the hip like him and Naruto, but there was a bond there, and Sakura was grateful for it.

Once she helped Naruto to his feet, worried eyes glued to the growing bump on his head, Sakura continued to flutter her fingers around him nervously. He gently batted her hands away, giving her a wide grin that she couldn’t help but return.

“Don’t worry so much about me, Sakura-chan!” He rushed to assure her, “It’ll be fine in a couple days, ‘tebayo!” She frowned at the boy then, mouth poised to reprimand him before their teacher interrupted their budding argument.

“Sakura,” Kakashi called out, “Mebuki-san told me to send you off early today. Meet her in Training Ground Seventy-Two.”

Sakura closed her mouth, giving him a polite nod as he leapt into the trees before turning away from the boys. She took a few steps down the beaten path, then pivotted back around and stared questioningly at the pouting blonde and his exasperated best friend. Despite herself, Sakura let out a heavy sigh before dully asking, “…Would you two like to come along?”

“Hn… sure.”

“We’re gonna meet Sakura-chan’s super cool mom, hell yeah!”

Sakura sighed.

It was going to be a _long_ afternoon. Yet, somehow, she couldn’t resist the fond smile that accompanied the thought.

  
 

* * *

 

 

 _This,_ Sakura bemoaned, _was a horrible idea._

Her mother was late, leaving her alone with her teammates, Atzi, Ase and Brynjar. It only got worse, with Atzi running off about thirty minutes ago to get her giant bat and pet lynx, and Brynjar was openly wrestling a bear _double his size_ to the floor.

And, ye’ _Gods_ , don’t get her started on what her aunt was doing. The bloody blonde was busy relentlessly teasing her and telling them _all about_ what Sakura was like in the years prior.

“—And then she stopped. Stared at me square in the eyes. ‘Auntie!’ Lil’ Sakura remarked, ‘Where are yer’ clothes?’ Then _I_ said, ‘Lil’ leaflin’, t’is a tale fer’ when yer’ older.’ And the pink-skin wouldn’t take it for an answer! On and on she harped about it, ‘But _auntie_ ,’ She’d screech, ‘Mama said ye’ should never take off yer’ clothes!’ And then, finally, I openly remarked, ‘Just cos’ yer’ mama doesn’t want ye’ to know what—”

Sakura cringed. She clasped her hands over her ears as she aimed her red face at the ground- hoping beyond all hope that her mother would hurry up and _get her ass into gear, damnit!_

 _Water,_ Sakura thought quietly, _earth, grass, blue. Think of your favourite things, like… Like fluffy things! And warm pelts, and training days and dango Tuesdays—_

She was jolted out of her happy place as Naruto nudged her with his elbow, looking concerned. Sasuke was hovering nearby, face twitching in some odd stance between worry and curiosity before he raised a brow at her. Sakura smiled back at him gratefully, face still dyed pink from mortification. She ruffled Naruto’s hair affectionately, nodding reassuringly, then glared at her oblivious aunt with pouting lips.

Ase rolled her eyes, “Don’t look so glum, little one, I’m only teasin’! If yer’ so hung up about it, I’ll talk about somethin’ else.” When she saw Sakura begin to relax, she smiled wickedly, “Like the time ye’ came home from the park, and ranted ta’ me and yer’ poor mother about how yer’ favourite colour was _blue_ now, and how ye’ met a boy with a sun—”

Sakura leapt to her feet, a battle cry on her lips as she bulleted towards the Fjordian woman, desperation sharpening her green eyes as she cried out, “I told you and mama about that in _complete confidence!_ ” Ase laughed openly, letting herself get tackled by the pre-teen as the small pinkette smothered her mouth with her hands.

And was promptly blown off of her as buffets of wind tipped her side-ways.

“Hey guys!” Atzi cheered, radiant atop the absolutely terrifying god-like bat while a tawny furred lynx was draped over her shoulders, “I brought Xihutl and Gummy!”

Sakura sighed in defeat and resigned herself to the grass for the rest of the afternoon. Between Naruto’s loud cheers and constant pestering to pat the _rather_ _large feline that can and will break your wrist_ , and Sasuke’s amused, yet interested, grunts at her expense, she began to wonder why she invited them along in the first place. _That’s right,_ she thought sourly, _I invited them along because I thought it’d be a good idea. Ha. Ha. Ha... Ursyla-hime, I’m such an idiot._

“A shinobi doesn’t lie on the ground, Sa-chan, so why should a kunoichi? Up on your feet. _Now._ ”

At her mother’s voice, Sakura hopped up eagerly, prior reluctance melting away as she set her eyes on the massive scroll under Mebuki’s arm, “Hai, Okaa-sama!”

While she smiled wanly at her daughter’s eagerness, the veteran practically commanded the clearing into stillness with her presence. Atzi landed Xih, letting Gummy slip off her shoulders and curl up under the bat’s wing. The bear Brynjar was fighting scampered off, settling down at Sakura’s feet, while the man himself got to his feet and crossed his arms. Ase stopped snickering and meandered to her husband, her teasing grin instead replaced by a proud smile.

Naruto and Sasuke… well, they were looking at her mother like she were a _kami_.

 _As they should,_ Sakura smiled, _she’s the strongest woman they’ll ever meet._ Idly reaching down to interweave her fingers in the thick mass of fur at her feet, she stared unerringly into her mother’s fierce green eyes. The woman nodded, before unfurling the scroll and laying it between them. “You know what to do, Sa-chan,” Mebuki paused for a moment, before continuing cautiously, “It’s not too late to stop, Sakura.”

Spring hues sharpened to razors as she glared up into her mother’s eyes. “Harunos,” Sakura snarled, “Don’t _quit_.”

Mebuki sighed. Bowing her head, she reached out to ruffle her daughter’s pink locks with shaky fingers. When she raised her head again, her features were forged in steel; strong and unmoveable. “Sign the contract, Sakura Haruno. I pray you learn from my follies.”

Easily, Sakura sliced the tip of her finger open and traced her name in blood. There were very few other names on the contract, all but one of them faded into black while the remaining signature was a rusty brown, practically illegible from the line running through it. It was a stark contrast to the glistening blue hue that her own name had adopted, but Sakura shrugged it off easily. She could always ask her mother about it later. Sakura proceeded then to mimic the hand-signs taught to her relentlessly over the past week, running through them easily and finishing with a flourish. A couple moments passed, each more awkward than the previous, before the clearing _erupted_ in smoke.

Now.

Generally, when a new summoner does the jutsu, they summon the smallest members of the animal contract and _then_ move further up the ‘chain of command’.

So when a white bear the size of Hokage Mountain appears, smoke rising like some sort of beckon, Sakura was confused. And concerned. Most definitely worried as well. A rumble erupted from its throat, a sound so immense that the earth trembled at the sheer force of it, causing Sakura to cross her arms protectively over her face. She could feel her bones clatter together, her limbs throbbing at the unwelcome sensation as she gritted her teeth together- determined to ride it out.

As the land around them settled into place, Sakura chanced a look up. Luckily, the colossal creature didn’t squash anyone. Her family was calmly watching on, with Atzi easily calming the animals while the bear at her feet barely flinched. Her teammates were staring up at the bear with awe clear in their eyes, Naruto wearing an excited grin while Sasuke’s eyes were widened to truly concerning proportions.

Sakura, once satisfied with knowing that her precious people were safe, looked back into vast pools of amethyst fearlessly. The animal considered her, tilting its head down to gaze properly into her. Ursine eyes stared deep into jade depths, stretching out its maw intimidatingly as it revealed massive teeth; thicker than most houses and twice as tall. It smiled at her, a horrific sight that reminded her of bloody gums and sharp steel.

It was terrifying. Naruto was one breath away from collapsing, and Sasuke wasn’t too far away from joining in, by the look of him.

She was on auto pilot then, instinctively placing herself between the summon and her teammates as a positively feral snarl forced its way through her throat. Sakura had no time to panic; no time to wonder at what she was doing, challenging a boss summon like this- because all she knew was that someone was scaring her denmates and it doesn’t matter if it’s another human or a particularly large bear, because _that’s_ _not okay on her watch_.

Sakura’s eyes were alight with a green inferno, body crouched low to the ground protectively in front of the boys as she channelled chakra through her shield. Baring the activated chakra shield in front of her, her eyes were mere slits at this point, body tense as the fear began to dribble into her mind. _What the hell am I doing,_ Sakura wanted to scream, _this thing can literally kill me by speaking, oh, by the gods, by the flame and wind, by the water and lightning, by Ursyla and the earth, nope, nope nope nopenope—._

Despite the hurricane of her thoughts, the pinkette remained still, hunched in front Naruto and Sasuke with a form as strong as steel.

Sakura damn well nearly shat bricks when the thing roared at her.

Naruto and Sasuke flew into action then, standing at her side with both kunai and teeth bared. Naruto was at her left, eyes emitting a soft red glow as he positively _snarled_ up at the boss summon. Sasuke was far more civil, in a way. His eyes were blazing red hot with the sharingan, an angry scowl on his face as he remained steady at her side.

Sakura let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, smiling wildly as she felt moisture sting at her eyes. Finally. Years of training, years of wanting, she could finally, _finally_ , agree with that jolly beating organ in her chest cavity. _Denmates,_ her heart sang, _family-den-pack!_ Her eyes showcased her victory for all to see. The ursa before them rumbled again, a low, strangely pleasant thing that was entirely different to its previous vocalisation. It tittered, the sound echoing off the trees and upturned ground.

Was it… Was it _laughing_?

“Good show, cubs!” The distinctly feminine voice, a lovely mixture of gruffness and affection, emerged from between the bear’s jaws, “I haven’t seen an introduction like _that_ in hundreds of years!”

The motherly bear relaxed from its crouch, tucking its paws beneath her immense mass of fur as she continued, “Your mother tried, of course, but her teammates never tried to protect her back. Always teetered _just_ on the threshold between using Mebuki as a meat-shield and fleeing.” The boss summon gave her mother a look at that, disappointment in her jewel-like eyes, “I told you they were bad news, sister. But no one _ever_ listens to their mother, now do they?”

Mebuki merely bowed her head to concede to the point, the reminder still too fresh as she absently rubbed the stub of her missing arm. Sakura looked between the two in confusion; since when had her mother signed on with the bears? She never mentioned them before or seen her summon any! She traded an earnest glance with her, Mebuki nodding back to confirm that yes, they would converse about it later.

Sakura took note of the warm breath on her neck and, seeing as Naruto and Sasuke were too busy being confounded by the oddly playful summon, she swivelled her head around.

The bear from earlier was hovering over her protectively, heavy brown fur brushing against the crown her head as she stared at him in wonder. She took careful notice of the green runes painted onto its fur, tracing them with her eyes. Sakura assumed it was just a random animal her uncle picked up from the Forest of Death, but…

“Ah,” The Mother of Bears smiled, “I see you’ve finally taken notice of my offspring, Touma-chan!” The bear behind Sakura sighed, easing out of its crouch before carefully shuffling around the trio to greet his mother, “Good afternoon, okaa-san, but must you _always_ terrify the interesting ones?”

A goofy smile lit up the white being’s face, eagerly leaning down to touch noses with her son. “Touma-chan, my son, you should know that these meetings are the only time I get to leave the den these days! You should let your mother have some fun every now and then, rather than bemoan her playtime.” She sobered then, regarding Sakura and her teammates thoughtfully as Touma sat down near her, “Besides, it looks like you’ve finally chosen whom you’ll link yourself too. Good thing too, you’re the last one out of all your sisters- must be a guy thing, eh?” The Queen winked at Sakura, causing her to just tilt her head; helplessly confused about this entire ordeal.

Touma just grunted, the abnormally large bear appearing as a mere speck of grain against his mother’s pale silhouette. “You know that I’ve been waiting for the right one, Mother,” he riped, “Mebuki was on the verge of gaining my respect, but crossed herself off the contract before retreating into a mere fable of what she was. I have high hopes for the pink one.”

The Queen tutted, gently reprimanding her child as she saw Sakura’s mother flinch at the harsh criticism, “Son, not around guests. I raised you better than this!”

She blinked slowly as Touma quickly backed down before continuing on. “Now, I suppose to more official business is at hand." The bear raised her paw in an extravagant gesture; sheathed claws as long as Hokage Tower scraping the skyline.

"Greetings, small ones." Her voice rumbled in the air. "I am Chikara, better known in other names such as the Daidarabotchi and the Hakutaku, with my titles consisting- but not limited to- Callisto of the Cosmic Arrays, Queen of the Ursas, the Earthwarder, the First Den-mother, Borne of Ursyla, so on and so forth, yada yada yada.” She waved her paw dismissively, rolling her eyes at the obscenely large amount of titles before craning her head down towards them; whispering as if imparting some grand secret. “You’d think they’d give me a break," She griped, "Honestly. It wasn’t _my_ fault that some dolts summon me in the middle of some field! Of _course,_ there was going to be some landscaping involved as a consequence of that. I mean, just look what I did by standing still!”

She did an eloquent motion to the land around her; countless trees had collapsed, while the ground beneath the white bear had sunken in under her weight. Already, the once smooth plains of grass were marred with deep caverns that sunk deeper, still. It looked like a battle-zone, Sakura noted idly. A really, _really_ , unlucky battle-zone. The girl shuddered at the thought of what would’ve happened to her if she’d actually tried to _fight_ the boss summon.

She wouldn’t have had a chance, teammates or not.

“So,” The boss summon carried on. “You’ve signed on with the bears. Great! We’re fluffy, and cool, and my sweet Touma can be such a tsundere but look! He’s already softening up!” She nuzzled her son at this, letting an excited squeal that vaguely reminded Sakura of Ino in her 'Sasuke’s-so-hot-he's-a-blazing' phase. Her son grumbled under the attention, futilely trying to push her away from him with an honest-to-kami _pout_. “Mother, please!”

Chikara scoffed before finally stopping. Sticking her snout up in the air, the Boss Summon stubbornly looked away from her son with such a wounded expression that Sakura's heart _ached_ at the sight of it. Sakura couldn’t help but walk towards the colossal being, legs sure and steady, before giving Chikara's paw a hug with both of her arms. Not that it helped much- she wasn't even the size of the bear's toe. “I think it’s lovely how your mama loves you so much, Touma, we don't nearly appreciate them enough for it until they're gone,” came Sakura’s muffled voice. “Just like my Mama, and her mama, and her mama before her. It's... nice to know that not everyone has to have sad stories. So don’t feel too neglected about his behaviour, Chikara-sama, I’m sure he’s just going through a phase.”

There was silence for a good long while, with Sakura absolutely oblivious to it all as she just sunk deeper into the soft white pelt.

The boss summon looked down at the human disappearing into her thick coat incredulously before bursting into laughter, the motherly sound echoing among the clouds and leaves, before shaking her head in disbelief.

Chikara looked at Mebuki with a teasing smile, with a sly look in her crystalline eyes. “Sister, do you mind if I keep her?" She said, "She’s as wild as mine, but _twice_ as lovely!" Mebuki only scowled. "I’ll give you Touma-chan in exchange?” When Mebuki's scowl intensified into glower, Chikara just bowed in defeat at the face of what could have been.

“Oh, the agony!” Chikara sighed out, "Now I'm stuck with a growth-stunted grump as my child for the rest of my days!" Touma looked severely put out at that, hunching over defensively with a frown on his muzzle. “Mother! Stop trying to steal my bonded away!”

“Bah, hum-bug!” Chikara grumbled, “Very well, off you hop, my littlest cub.” She gently nudged Sakura off her paw, sending the preteen scampering back to Naruto and Sasuke as they eyed her. They knew that the summon didn't hurt her in _front_ of them, but you never know with those crafty summons. Plus, Chikara could have ticks, or fleas, or some other type of blood-sucking insect.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't  _care_ about how stupid that sounded because  _damnit_ , you never know in a world where it's socially acceptable for kids to handle weapons when they're _six_.

“Sakura Haruno, you have hereby signed the contract, and are now bonded to my son Touma. Have you any objections?” The pinkette shook her head, still in awe at this rather… out-of-body experience. “Phenomenal! Do you know what this entails?” When she shook her head again, the Bear-Queen nodded.

“Well,” She started, “This means that Touma is now aware of your location at all times, and vice versa. He’s water natured, as you can see from his ice-cold personality,” He huffed before mumbling when just she continued over him. “He’ll also start to complete the rest of his growth cycle now. Typically, if he survives long enough, he’ll be about two-thirds my size.”

Sakura stared at her.

And stared.

And.

 _Stared_.

She stared so hard because her brain was a mess of thoughts like, ' _oh my goddess oh my goddess I get a pet BEAR_ ' and, ' _wait till Ino hears about this I'm gonna rub this into her stupid pretty face,'_   with some, ' _woah did Chikara just wink at me she did she so did ohmygoddessshe'ssocool!'_

Chikara just blinked at her, but Sakura was way too deep into her fangirl ways to really bother about frivolities like _that_.

The bear smiled obliviously, absolutely clueless to the way that the kid was staring at her newfound idol. “You should know this now, I suppose." Chikara said, "We bears live in the domain of Shimo no Yama, otherwise known as the Mountain of Frost. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out why. We don’t have the sheer numbers that most other contracts do.  Over-all, there’s possibly one hundred of my kin that inhabit the mountain at any one time, depending on whether they've decided to venture out into the Wilderness for something or other.” Sakura nodded at this; it was definitely small in comparison to contracts like the Slug and Hawk- those contracts had the sheer numbers ranged in the thousands, if not millions.

Not that it really bothered her because, you know,  _bears_.

She continued talking, watching fondly as Sakura instantly snapped to attention. "While you’re bonded to only one bear at this moment, Touma-chan, you can be bound to more as you met them. Once you’re ready, you’ll be reverse summoned to Shimo no Yama, and you’ll begin to undergo training there to bind yourself to all one hundred of us.” Chikara smiled at her, “Including me. Of course, you're nowhere near at the level for it now. The only reason you're meeting me now is because of the way the bear contract works. It’s been many years since your mother summoned us, and barely anyone has the balls to fight Mebuki for the chance to sign it.”

“You’ll find that they’ll all have their own strengths to them. Just as Touma has water nature under his paw, you’ll find others with abilities similar; from lava release, to medical ninjutsu and all the way to solid chakra manipulation.” Chikara shrugged nonchalantly, allowing herself the chance preen under Sakura’s worshipping stare, “So, become strong, little cub. I look forward to our time together— oh, and be sure to bring your den with you. You’ve officially become one of my children this day, and your siblings just love giving new cub’s denmates little scares!” She winked impishly, “See you later, daughter of me and mine!”

She vanished, the clearing disappearing into smoke as the humans were left scrabbling to find their bearings in the sudden cover.

While everyone else was coughing and choking in the thick grey screen, Sakura was too busy to bother with such pedantic actions and was utterly enraptured in staring adoringly at the crater left behind by Chikara, a excited squeal escaping her throat as she started to dance in place. “I love her, she’s so cool and friendly, and Mama, did you see her fur? She was so gorgeous! And she was _fluffy,_ Mama! Fluffy as a cloud and I got to _hug her!_ It was nowhere near as scary as you said it was gonna be!”

Sudden gale force winds finished blowing the rest of the smoke away, revealing Mebuki with her fingers bent into a monkey seal as she watched her daughter with maternal pride swimming in her stormy blue hues. "Aa, I see that now, Sa-chan."

Ase, finally ending her vigil of silence, slinked over to the two gobsmacked (and possibly still choking) boys and began to whisper aloud, helpfully giving their backs a firm smack to get the last of the smoke out of their lungs. “This is where ye’ finally learn the danger of fan-girl Sakura." She gained a faraway look; as if looking back into various traumas that arose from the topic at hand. "She’s an unstoppable force of nature that ignores basic human functions like breathing." Ase shuddered. "She’s _terrifyin’_.”

They couldn’t help but agree as they watched Sakura flounce around, mouth moving faster than the Fourth’s Body Flicker jutsu and, good god, was her smile  _sparkling?_

“I have a bear!" Her shrill voice rang out. "An adorablely fluffy bear that can crush skulls and use water chakra with super cool runes and stuff and wow, how amazing is that, Mama? Oh, my, goddess, we’ll be _unstoppable_! Hey, I wonder what my chakra nature will be- oh, I hope it’s earth, then we could see if we can somehow remake the First’s wood release, wouldn’t that be fantastic?”

Sasuke swallowed harshly. She was just so… _bubbly_. Ase pat his shoulder consolingly, while Naruto just stared at the scene with an oddly contemplative look in his eyes. “Hey, Sasuke,” He hesitated. “Do you uh, ever like... ya' know, do you think Sakura-chan’ll ever be comfortable ‘round us to do… well, that?”

The other boy shrugged his shoulders in a uncaring manner because, duh, he had appearances to keep up and he wasn't going to lose his reputation over something as silly as  _this_. “She’s doing it right now, idiot. Stop being a dummy.”

Naruto snapped back like a rubber band, mouth tugging down into a challenging frown as he waved a fist at his best friend. “Oi, watch who you’re sayin’ that to, ya’ bastard! I’ll beat you into the ground, creepy-eyes or not!” The violent action at odds with the thankful glimmer in his ocean blues, with Sasuke just rolling his eyes fondly at him.

Sakura chose this moment to settle between them, looking at the both of them with stern eyes. “Now now, boys, this is hardly the time! Mama wants to take you all home for dinner, so put your best smiles on and lets go!”

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, a new sort of understanding between them. They sandwiched Sakura between them, Naruto dazzling her with another blinding smile while Sasuke relaxed ever-so-slightly with a minute incline of his head. Sakura beamed at the two of them, waving Mebuki over while Touma trailed behind the trio lazily. “Mama! Mama, these are the ones I told you about, see? This is Naruto, and this is Sasuke, and yeah, I know they’re Summer Dwellers but they’re actually really, really… you know, nice! Well, there’s Kakashi too, and he’s part of my pack for sure, but he’s been called off for the moment—”

The two boys relaxed as the slightly taller girl continued to aimlessly chatter on about her day, Sakura’s family filling the air with warm laughter as the animals snorted behind the group. She easily slid her hands into theirs and waved them around excitedly as she babbled, “It was super cool! Sasuke broke that chunin’s leg like a pro, and Naruto was a bit of a wimp at first, sure—”

“Hey!” Naruto cried out, “You promised you’d keep that between us, Sakura-chan!” She at least had the good grace to look apologetic before just shrugging it off with a simple, “Whoops?”

Comfortably, the two devolved into easy banter- Sasuke getting dragged into it by Naruto along the way. Laughter echoed in the twilight as the odd group travelled down the dirt path towards the Shade Districts.

After years of having no one else but each other, two boys found a family.

And a girl found a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE DID AN ART
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> IT'S AMAZING AND IT EXISTS LOOK AT IT
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/skyething/art/Ursa-Minor-765004993


	7. Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's thoughts on all that's transpired so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Been busy with exams, and I'll probably continue being busy for a good long while? Anyway, enjoy! Thought it was time to get a glimpse inside Naruto's and Sasuke's heads. In a month or something from now, I'll post a chapter back to Sakura, I promise!

Naruto remembered that day on the beach, where chakra became mist, and the living became dead.

As much as Sakura tries to downplay it, he _saw_ what she looked like after Haku’s attack. He saw the way his senbon jut out of her, like some fucked up voodoo doll. He _saw_ the blood trickling down her mouth and he _saw_ the fading warmth in her eyes when he held her in his arms. He saw the holes in her arms and legs where some of them went _straight through her_.

And it was so surreal because just moments earlier, she was _flying_ around him and Sasuke. She was a whirlwind of shattered ice and righteous deliverance. She thrived in the battle; he could see that calm smile she always wore- the kind of smile she only got when she _knew_ that someone was at her back, and they were at hers.

She’d been _fine_ when he had last looked at her, he remembered _._ She’d been _fine_ and _breathing_ and she had been very much _alive_ until, very suddenly, she wasn’t any of those things. Instead, she was death itself with a smile on her lips and empty space between them and a hole in his heart that felt a mile wide.

It was then, he remembered, feeling the first taste of loss.

Good _god,_ she’d been so still. All porcelain skin and glass eyes with interwoven steel. She stopped looking as fierce and wild and then she existed only in fragility.

It scared him more than anything in this would ever had- more than anything ever _will_. It scared him more than the villagers had; scared him far more than their angry fists and jarring words had because he grew up with it and he could take it but _he couldn’t take_ _this_.

He can’t. He _can’t,_ and he _won’t_ because _fuck_ just rolling over and accepting _this BULL SHIT—._

His whole life wasn’t defined by loss like Sasuke’s. His life wasn’t suddenly losing what he didn’t know what he needed because he never _had_ what he needed.

Naruto’s life was trial after trial. Fighting to have what he could and never losing because losing meant no pay, no pay meant living out on the streets, and the streets meant less hiding, and less hiding meant more beatings and _he just_ _can’t risk that_.

It’s true, he had remembered recalling, what they say when time slows down.

In that small instant it took from him to get from there to her side, he remembered _everything_. From their less than pleasant meeting, down to that supposedly final moment he had with her and everything just _cracked_ because god no, not her, pleaseplease _please_.

Images flew by his mind’s eye: he was three and saw this odd little girl with pink hair, a huge forehead, green eyes, and her skin was that weird chocolate stuff the Hokage took him out to every so often. He hadn’t known her name, hadn’t thought that she looked pretty or anything, but he had looked at the small scar on the side of her head and remembered thinking, ‘you too?’

Then h  e was five and stopping people from throwing things at her and saying those cruel, cruel words and she looked at him like he was light itself. He remembered smiling, and the way the breath got caught in her throat afterwards and how he saw that iron will of hers unfurl like a budding flower.

He was eight, and she broke a someone’s nose with his chair when the kid tried to steal his pencil. He remembered looking at her with a strange warmth in his chest when she ducked and ran and fumbled around him in panic.

He was 11, and she brought a courtesan when they were all tasked by the teachers to bring in someone you respected. He remembered the way she fought and argued when they told her to stop joking around and to ‘get serious Sakura!’ and the way she looked as if she were only two inches away from throwing _another_ chair into the teacher’s face.

Then he was 13, and she was bleeding out in his arms and there were just _so many holes_.

And, because she died in his arms, Sakura would never see the way they all broke in half. Kakashi ended the entire fight with Zabuza within _minutes_ after that. Sasuke was just… empty. Hollow. His eyes were red, from his Sharingan or from the tears he held back, the blonde didn’t really know.

Naruto didn’t like to think about what _he_ did that day. He tossed it to the back of his mind, where all the swirling lies, and underlying hatred is locked up in, and adamantly _refuse_ to look at it ever again. It was… It was _horrible_.

He went wild. Rabid. He blacked out and was lost to the feeling of loss and _red-red-red-she-wasn’t-meant-to-die-(AVENGE HER, YOU PITIFUL HUMAN)_.

He was told afterwards that the stupid fox in his stomach had _ripped Haku apart_. Then when Gato and his bandits showed up, Zabuza and Haku choking on the roiling chakra and electricity dancing along Kakashi’s knuckles, the Kyuubi ripped all of _them_ apart too.

Frankly, it was a miracle Sasuke managed to reign him at all.

Small, tender mercies.

Then, when it turned out she _was_ alive and had been doing the macarena with the Shinigami, Naruto had been stuck between sobbing his eyes out and screaming about her being _so stupid, come on, what the hell, Sakura-chan?!_

So, of course he did both, because while he was beyond grateful of her being, you know, _alive_ — he was far less grateful of her being dumb and self-sacrificing in the first place.

That was _Naruto’s_ job, damnit.

Now, weeks have passed, everything’s fine and everything’s okay, and everyone’s happy. Kakashi grilled her, Sasuke just gave her that really disapproving glare he was getting good at, and Naruto? He just tried hard in general. From tree walking, to taijutsu, and even trying to get both of his teammates to go out for ramen more often.

Then Kakashi dropped _this_ bomb on them.

“So,” He starts off. “The Chunin Exams are happening.”

Naruto grins.

Kakashi smiles.

“You’re not going to be promoted.”

Naruto _wails_ at the audacity of it all.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has words to share with that damnable teacher of his.

Sasuke hadn’t ever really remembered a distinct reason as to why he hated Sakura Haruno. He just… always had.

Maybe it was the way she stared at Naruto, like something to be held up on a pedestal, and all he could think was, ‘ _She’s trying to take him away like He did and I’d like to see her bloody well try.’_

Maybe it was the way she stared at him, like he was death in human skin, and one wrong move would send her running.

But really, it was because Sasuke remembered that she came from the Shade Districts, and whenever he thought about that thrice-damned place the only thing he he could recall were all the times that _He_ used to be there, handing out dango sticks to the half-breed children, and Sasuke _hated_  it with a passion because the man who killed his entire family isn’t meant to have _good_ _qualities like compassion_.

So yes, Sasuke hated Sakura. For the district she represented, for the memories she unwittingly brought back to light and for all things outside of her control that he just absolutely despised.

Somewhere along the way though, hate turned into tolerance, tolerance turned into warmth and suddenly she was his  _friend_.

When the actual  _fuck_ did he decide that?

And when he finally starts to acknowledge and accept that she started becoming- god forbid-  _important_ to him that, Sasuke thinks, ‘oh no,’ and then can’t help but think, ‘oh  _shit_ ,’ because of course he only realises this when Sakura’s blood is painting the jutting stones a horrendously lovely shade of _red-red-red_. Distantly, Sasuke remembers the way that those sharp rocks became sharper still, as if he could see every dip and floating particle. And he  _could_.

But he could count back the seconds it took for her to fall over. Could _see_ the way that everything gradually, so-very-slowly, aged and withered and how time dragged on like a chain through the mud.

It was horrible.

It was maddening.

It was all of four seconds.

Those four seconds are stuck in his head and he’ll never get it out no matter how much he stares at the sun and wishes on a shooting star, because it’s _imprinted there_ by those _pretty little red eyes of his,_ and _look at that Sasuke! It only took her dying to get them!_

He hated the part of him that felt guilt. Because he still felt that little crow of success echo in the back of his head because he's getting closer and closer to wringing that man's neck and what's stepping stone in comparison to the brook on the other side?

He hated that part of him even more, the part that reveled in this event, because there's already enough madmen in the world and he  _knows_ that he's walking a very fine tightrope along its precipice.

He recalls the seconds, almost unwillingly, but recalls them nonetheless.

That first second, everything was still. Naruto was still, the air was still, and Haku was still. Sakura was too, had her back to them with a chin held high and a thousand bits of steel poking out of her chest.

The next second, motion was back. Naruto was screaming, charging towards her and the atmosphere around them _vibrated_ as Kakashi’s lightning arced over bridges and water jutsu. Sakura turned around, then. She smiled at them, so bright and vicious with teeth stained crimson and she looked _bitter_ and it looked so  _wrong_.

The third second, she was stumbling her way towards them. Naruto was nearly at her side, nails sharper than any material he knew of as pure _grief_ muffled the air. Kakashi was zipping towards them, Zabuza held in place by an unholy number of hounds as panic filled his eyes.

The last second, Sakura was on the ground. Sasuke moved. Her hand was on Kakashi’s cheek, then Naruto’s, and finally _his_ , and she looked happy and _gods_ , Sasuke hated everything about the world in that moment.

Hated that Naruto was screaming.

Hated that Sakura was even here.

But, above all of that, he hated himself.

He hated himself because he's meant to be strong, meant to be  _stronger_ , meant to be able to protect everything that he considers his and everything that he considers not because he's supposed to be _the_ strongest. He can't even protect his teammate, so how the hell was he meant to be able to kill  _Itachi?_

Yes, Sasuke remembered everything about that moment on the beach. The self-loathing, the suffocating pain and finally, the cold acceptance of being unable to release  _any_ of it. He ran out of tears years ago, the same day that he ran out of luck and the same week that he ran out of bleach to wash his mother's blood out of his floorboards.

The way how he denied reality because no way,  _no way_ , was it Sakura of all people to die.

Sakura was meant to be life itself. She was the earth underfoot, the whisper in the trees, the roots in the soil and the crisp smell of renewal that hung heavy in the early morning dew. She was wild and vicious and so-very- _alive_ , she was the  _here_ and the  _now_ and she was the present incarnate with no comprehension of past wrongs and future worries. She had the soul of the forest in the green of her eyes, the spirit of the sky in the hue of her hair and the sturdiness of the trees in her skin.

He had felt empty; raw. As if anything could knock him over and he’d never get back up again because he’d finally started to let her in and then she’d gone ahead and _died_ and she had literally been alive only _seconds ago_ and _he was just too WEAK—_

As Naruto turned red with hideous hatred and his skin bubbled with the chakra of an ancient beast that could topple Hidden Villages, Sasuke kept that one word in his head. Weak. _Weak._

As Naruto wiped out an army with a swish of his hand (paw? Sasuke wonders idly). _Weak._

As Kakashi impales a man and a boy on a fist empowered with the essence of storm and ozone. _Weak._

As Sakura takes, what he thinks is, her last breath. _WEAK_.

In the space of exactly sixty-six seconds since she first collapsed, plus the four seconds it took _for_ her to collapse, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and earned his Mangekyo.

He hated it.

Hated how the seconds ticked down and how his mind cooed, _yes but you’re stronger now,_ and how he wanted to agree but couldn’t because his chest felt like it was being torn in two.

Everything else passed in a blur; getting the Kyuubi under control, finding out Sakura’s actually _alive_ , and realising that Kakashi can actually be rather intimidating when he’s mad; particularly when ‘ _stupid genin girls get it in their stupid minds to play hero,_ ’ and for once, Sasuke feels sympathy because _ouch_.

Now it’s here, in this moment, with Sakura and Naruto by his side that he feels a bit better about himself. Oh sure, he still hates every cell in his body, hates himself for every wasted breath of air that he steals from those worthier around him, but he needs to stay alive. For now, anyway.

Sasuke just doesn’t know if it’s because he still needs to kill his family’s murderer, or because he needs to make sure his two idiotic teammates don’t go ahead and get themselves killed.

Then he hears the next words that come out of Kakashi’s mouth and he _freezes._ He looks up, feeling a hideous look of pure rage contort his face.

“What do you _mean_ , we’re not taking it?”

Kakashi looks down at him.

Sasuke hates it.

His teacher shakes his head and sighs. “Let me rephrase that; we’re going into them with no intention of passing.”

Sasuke was really, _really_ … confused?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! All the kudos and feedback I get helps me get stuff done, I swear!
> 
> I'm a shameless for praise. Truly.


	9. Chunin Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for meddling sannins and stupid overgrown snake summons.

Sakura stares at the stadium, and the stadium stares back.

“..Do we really have to go in there? This is all kinda sketchy. I think we should leave, in fact lets go somewhere els—”

Sasuke scoffs while Naruto forges ever onwards, grabbing the screeching girl around the arm as he drags her towards the entrance. “Come on, Sakura-chan,” Naruto grits out, “It’ll be fi— oi! Stop swinging your arms around!”

“I’m just saying,” Sakura grunts out, digging her heels into the dirt, “That maybe we could ignore Kakashi-sensei and just skip this year—"

Sasuke stares at her, ponders for a moment, then shrugs. “No.”

Sakura stops struggling and promptly decides to bring out the big guns.

“Touma-chaaan!” she shouts, “Save me!”

The bear behind the trio looks up from where he was playing with a lamp, rolling his brown eyes at his mistress. Ambling over, he ducks and shoves his head between her legs before rising, rolling his shoulders to let her legs dangle from her new ‘seat’.

She smiles, bracing her hands against Touma’s neck, “I win.”

Naruto grumbles, crossing his arms against his chest, “No fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war,” she sings, absently scratching behind Touma’s ear.

Sasuke squints at them both before meandering up to Touma. “If you carry her inside,” he decides, “I’ll give you a whole tray of lamb chops.”

There’s silence for a good long moment until—

The bear nods, “Deal.”

Sakura resumes her screeching, unable to escape as Touma grabs her by the scruff of her tunic to carry her into the stadium. Naruto cheers, running after him while Sasuke swaggers alongside them all. “I’ll never forget this,” she shrieks, “No lamb chops for a week! A month! _Two months!_ ”

“Well,” he rumbles, “Good thing the tiny weird one is giving me a whole tray.”

Said weird one scowls, his brows drawing together harshly as Naruto makes an odd choking noise. “I’m not _weird_ ,” he snaps, “I’m ahead of my time.”

Touma shoots him an unimpressed look. “If being ahead of your time means being an angry twit, then certainly.”

Sasuke flounders, opening and shutting his mouth before settling with a glower. “Guess that means no lamb chops.”

Touma stops.

Then he honest-to-god _growls_.

“What I mean is,” Sasuke sweats, suddenly remembering the the animal he’s provoking is triple his size, “Is that you won’t get them right now, but they’ll definitely be ready for you after the exam, oh-mighty-one.”

Touma bows his head in acknowledgement, switching from mad to calm fast enough to give even Naruto whiplash, before herding them all towards the door. He lets go of Sakura right as they reach the door, staring at her with a hard edge to his eyes, “Do not make me regret bonding with you, little one. I did not choose you for cowardice.”

She purses her lips, expression tight, then exhales. As the tension bleeds out from her body, Sakura nods at him resolutely. “Right. Thank you.”

Sakura turns around, linking arms with Naruto and Sasuke, determination turning her eyes hard as emeralds. “Let’s do it.”

She steps forward, raising her leg. Naruto’s eyes widen, shaking his head violently as Sasuke tries to shove her away from the door, “Sakura, you idiot, you’re going to make a scene—”

Too late.

She kicks the door open with a wicked shout, and the first floor of the stadium was shocked into silence as the poor thing creaked off its hinges and collapsed against the concrete.

As hundreds of eyes are locked onto her team, Sakura’s almost entirely sure she heard Ino somewhere calling her an idiot.

Helplessly, she looks to her teammates, panic painting her face, “…oops?”

Sasuke groans and grabs Sakura and Naruto by the shoulders, shoving them up the stairs that lead to the second floor. “You’re both idiots,” he decides, “I had hope for you, Sakura, but you’ve proved me right- yet again.”

“…I got really excited,” Sakura hangs her head shamefully, “Sorry.”

Naruto elbows Sasuke in the ribs, snorting. “Shut up, asshole, it’ll be fine. Who’s going to pick on a team with a _bear_ on it?”

Reaching the second floor, Sakura resolved for a bit more subtlety. “Genjutsu,” she hums quietly, using her chakra to prod at the coarse strings holding the illusion together, “pretty weak one, too. Continue on to the next floor.”

They skirt around the edges of the room, surprisingly unnoticed for a team in blue, orange and a giant bear behind them. Easily, the bypass the majority of the crowd and silently walk up the next flight of stairs, using chakra to walk on the roof while ignoring the commotion going on in the middle of the room. When they finally reach the door to the third floor, they breathe out.

Sakura held out a hand, “It’s go time, hand it over.”

Naruto, not _entirely_ sure what she was even talking about, just slapped his palm against hers and cheered, “Yeah! We’re gonna kill it!”

Sasuke sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, before shoving Naruto out of the way. “Here,” he drops a pebble in her hand, glowing a brilliant blue as pure chakra misted off of it, “don’t lose it, it costs more than the entire Shade Districts.”

Sakura grins, a wild and dangerous thing, “Sure thing, Sasuke.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, lips quirking upwards ever-so-slightly. “Whatever.”

Naruto hooks his arms around their shoulders, deceitfully slim arms locking them in place, “Let’s go already!”

Sakura smiles this time when he pushes the doors open, teeth glinting like razors in the dim light, and makes sure to step up next to Naruto when some eyes linger a tad too long on him. A particularly bold genin almost walks up to him, a scowl set firmly into his sculpted features, before Sakura lithely steps in front of him and grins.

She’s not too sure if it was her or Touma growling that sent him running.

Sasuke looks at her with something like approval.

It’s a good start to the day.

Then she sees Ino on the warpath, dividing the crowd like that Moses guy did to the Red Sea, and shrinks back.

_Shit._

She forgot about Wednesday Girl’s Night.

Even Touma retreats, and all she can think is, _coward_ , before Ino’s fist descends upon her skull like the wrath of Ursylla itself.

 _“_ You stupid, insensitive _bitch_! I waited outside that restaurant for _TWO HOURS—"_

* * *

 

 

“Kakashi, you precocious bastard, how the hell did your _twelve year-old genins_ get their hands on a bloody _chakra stone!_ ” The man in question winced, rubbing his poor abused ears.

You’d think that Asuma would’ve learned some manners by now.

“Well,” Kakashi starts once the ringing stops, leaning back into the sofa he claimed in the jounin lounge, “I grabbed it from a place that was having a sale, of course.”

He didn’t really feel like telling Asuma that he killed a nobleman in Iwa, stole his wife’s ring, planted it in the murder scene, and then stole half the dowry just to prove he can.

Asuma stared. “…Riiight. Sure. Okay, whatever, if you don’t want to spill the details then that’s fine.” It was absolutely not fine, in his opinion, but Kurenai was just across the room and he really didn’t want her to come over and deck him for being nosy or whatever.

Knowing this, Kakashi just smiles and winks.

His fellow jounin squints suspiciously at him, suddenly not too sure if Kakashi _winked_ at him, or just blinked because there’s only one eye showing.

Kurenai cleans her throat. “If you two are quite down with one-upping each other,” she drawls, propping her chin up on her head, “get over here and get back to making sure Kakashi’s kids don’t murder everyone.”

He gasps as he makes his way over, pressing a hand against his chest in mock-hurt, “Kurenai! I’d never teach my cute, innocent little hob-goblins how to kill the opposition!”

Tilting her head towards him, Kurenai slowly quirks a brow. “Of course, Kakashi, how could I _possibly_ even _think_ something like that?” She very pointedly goes on to stare at the pink-haired preteen, currently raising the proverbial middle-finger to the rest of the contestants.

Kakashi shrugs. Well, she had him hook, line and sinker there, “Like teacher, like student.”

Asuma settles down on the couch next to Kurenai, and hey, if he inched the tiniest bit closer than most people, it’s no one else’s business but his own, “The bear is definitely Mebuki’s influence, though. Remember the war? She summoned that goliath queen bear- pretty much decimated that side of the battlefield.”

“Trust me,” Kakashi shudders, “She’s more like her mother than _that_.”

Kurenai smiles. “What,” she snickers, “Did she try to eat raw goat heart?”

Kakashi rolls his eye, nudging the snickering woman in her side with his elbow. He focuses back on the written exam, watching as his students are divvied up and scattered across the room as he responds, “No, but she tried to eat an elk when I sent them out on a survival exercise last week.”

Kurenai pauses while Asuma takes this chance to stare at him incredulously, “…Seriously?”

Kakashi nods, “Seriously.”

He wished he could say it was a joke, but alas… The only reason why she didn’t get food poisoning from raw elk was because Kakashi got there _just_ in the nick of time to remind her that it was an _incredibly_ stupid idea.

Asuma rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling rather nervous at the prospect of his students potentially facing off against _that_. “I thought she got the highest marks for the academic papers?” he asked, “Surely she knows that eating raw meat would lead to some pretty severe health problems.”

Leaning back into his chair, Kakashi watches Gai finally depart from the room below, the exam officially commencing. “Well, she’s easily the smartest in terms of intellect, but when it comes to application in life scenarios, she’s not the best.” He folds his arm behind his head and closes his eye. “That’s where Sasuke comes in; he’s the rationality to her analysis. Naruto is, surprisingly enough, the applicator. Rather, he comes up with the strategies and how to capitalise on both of their input.”

“A shame, really, but it’s understandable.” Kurenei sighs, “If she grew up in a safer place like the Spring Districts, then she’d definitely be the strategist. Being in the Shades probably made her favour brawn over brains, what with it being what it is.”

Kakashi and Asuma hum in agreement, watching as Sakura relays the answers to her teammates through the chakra stone. It was a nifty thing, to be perfectly honest. The gist of it was that, by tuning your chakra to it in different frequencies, it could record feelings and information to other stones that’re harmonised to it.

“Good afternoon, fellow teachers!” Gai announces, slamming the door open with uncontainable _gusto_ , “How are all of faring on this most auspicious and youthful day?”

Kakashi raised a hand, “Yo.” He quickly waved his long-time friend over, scooting over to make room for him on the couch, “You’re about to watch my team ace it.”

Gai eagerly takes the offer, vaulting over the back of the seat before settling his rump on the cushions. “Yosh! You’re unnaturally faithful in this team of yours, Kakashi. I’ve missed the fires of Youth that burned so brightly in your heart of hearts in yonder years!”

Kakashi stares for a moment. “...Alright then.” He loves Gai, really. He’s an amazing friend- and an even better shinobi! - but he seriously didn’t understand half of what he just said.

“What he’s _trying_ to say,” Asuma interjects swiftly, “Is that it’s good to see you actually look happy for once.”

Kakashi blinks.

Being the absolute “ _socialite_ ” that he is, Kakashi has no idea what they’re talking about. In his head, his former ANBU days were perfectly well-adjusted and the suicide missions were just _him_ serving his village the very best he can. Sure, there’s the odd moment where he can’t look at Naruto without seeing Obito, and for some really weird reason he looks at _Sasuke_ of all people and sees _Rin._ But still.

Obviously, those are signs of a mentally stable shinobi.

Duh.

At Kakashi’s blank stare, Gai just pats his shoulder. “There, there,” he consoles, “One day you’ll be on par with the Gorgeous Green Beast of Konoha in terms of social norms but alas, that day is not today.”

Shaking his head, Kakashi turns back to the exam. “Oh,” he squints, trying to make sure his eyes are deceiving him, “Anko’s doing the second part of the exam?”

Kurenai nods, looking for all the world as if she’d aged a hundred years the moment her good friend crashed _through the window_. “Yes. Somehow.”

Oh.

Well…

 _Shit_.  


* * *

 

  
Okay.

So.

“What the fuck we’re gonna die, damnit Sasuke, I _told you_ we should’ve waited for next year but _NO_ , your stupid _pride_ has gone and gotten us a fight to the death with an entire fucking _FOREST._ ”

Good news was, Touma went and got them a second scroll already! Hurray!

Sakura desperately ducks, narrowly avoiding a snake tearing her head off, as the grass shinobi from earlier just _shed her skin_ and started biting people.

Bad news is, Touma’s busy killing _actual genin_ for scrolls and apparently the Chunin Exams accept _Sannin_ as contestants now.

Sasuke grits his teeth, burying his tanto deep into the neck of another summon as he stumbles out of its destructive path and tries to ignore Orochi-fucking-maru’s cackling. “Shut _up_ ,” he growls, “and _kill them_ damnit!”

Sakura jumps over another attempted tackle from a snake, this one a pretty bronze this time, and uses chakra to stick her feet against its scaly hide. Quickly, she activates her shield and _slams_ the sharpened edge against its spine.

The creature beneath her screeches, thrashing before abruptly going still as her shield cuts through its flesh like a knife through butter. She jumps off, barely avoiding tripping over her own feet, and staggers away as the severed halves of the snake collapse lifelessly against the foliage. Panting, she holds up her shield again, a snarl working its way out of her throat as she leaps back to Sasuke’s side.

She steadies him with a hand on his shoulder, fingers digging painfully into his flesh, “We need to find Naruto, I’m not moving anywhere without him.” Sasuke gives her a fantastic side-eye, grunting as he pulls his weapon out of a snake lying dead at his feet. “That’s implying,” he huffs, “that I’d leave without him in the first place.”

Grinning viciously, Sakura nudges his shoulder, “Good to know we’re on the same page.” She digs around in her pockets, panic making her attempts clumsy, before fishing out the chakra stone, “Bingo!”

“Sasuke-kun!” Orochimaru cooes, “Stop killing my summons, please. They’re getting _quite_ mad.”

Shuddering, Sakura steps in front of him and discretely slips him the chakra stone. “Contact Naruto,” she draws her shield, holding it out protectively, “Get him here or meet up with him and get out of here.”

The Snake Sannin begins to walk forward, stepping over gore and leaves alike; as if it were an average Sunday instead of a literal blood-infested _battleground_ , “Little leaf,” he tuts, “I just want him, not you. Don’t get in my way.”

Sakura feels her eye twitch. “You _asshole_ ,” she whispers, sheer rage empowering her voice into a scream, “Only aunt _Ase_ can call me that, you utter _DICK_!”

He stops, staring at her with a contemplative look in his sickly yellow eyes. “Ase? My, I haven’t heard that name in years— tell me, does Atzi still work the animal pens?”

Blinking, Sakura shares a confused look with Sasuke before turning back to Orochimaru. “Uh… yeah? I work there all the time?”

What the fuck.

He looks _happy_. Oh my goddess. What even is this.

“That’s perfect news!” He even accentuates this with a minute clap of his hands. How… domestic? “Sadly, it’s not enough to stop me from killing you if you get in my way. Give Atzi my regards.”

Bipolar much. “Okay Sasuke, here’s the plan,” Sakura crouches, sweeping the legs out from under her teammate and grabbing the back of his shirt. “You run like your life depends on it, because it _does_ , and get Naruto. Good?” She ignores his loud protests and easily keeps her grip. “Okay, good.”

_Please please please don’t be in the middle of a battle and get Sasuke killed, Touma, or I swear to Ursylla I’ll murder you beyond the grave!_

And with that prayer in mind, Sakura did some crafty moves and channelled her chakra. _Theoretically_ , with the chakra stone in his hand active, Sakura should be able to change the target object in her reverse summoning seal from herself to Sasuke by using the stone as a conduit and having the destination out-lined with the seal rune on her shoulder.

Hopefully.

“Kunoichi,” Oh wow, he’s a power-walker, it feels like he’s right over her shoulder at this point, “I’ll pluck the bones out of your body if you don’t scamper away from Sasuke _right now_.”

Sakura shrugs. Honestly, dying to a seal-gone-wrong sounds better than whatever this creepy guy has in store. Ignoring Sasuke’s increasingly desperate thrashes, she activates the seal.

Sakura watches as he disappears, just as she starts to lose grip. She smiles at him one last time, bright and hopeful, and prays to the shrines he managed to see it, because it’s high likely she’s about to die.

She turns around and whistles innocently. “Who’s Sasuke?”

His scream of rage will be her lullaby for years to come, second only to the face he made after she delivered her one-liner. Sakura gives herself a high-five in the safety of her mind, enjoying this moment of bliss before she gets the shit kicked out of her.

Instincts kicking in, Sakura barely managing to skirt around his axe-kick before it pummelled her head into the ground. She dodges a follow-up kick by the skin of her teeth, desperation setting in as it really starts to hit home how out of her league she is.

It continues on like this for a short, heart-stopping time, with Sakura dancing around his attacks as Orochimaru continued to entertain her. Gritting her teeth, she looks away at the sound of a rustle in the bush.

Wrong move. Bad idea. Shinobi 101; do _not_ look away from the guy trying to remove your head from your shoulders.

His fist collides with her chest, leaving her stumbling back as she gasps for air. With arms like liquid steel, he follows-up with a meteoric uppercut that she can _hear_ fracturing her jaw. Sakura muffles a scream, tears streaming from her unwilling eyes as she finally collapses on the ground.

She looks up as his feet enter her line of sight, growling deep in her throat as she tucks her knees protectively up against her stomach. Idly, Sakura notes that her shield is lodged in the tree directly behind him, buried deep in the grain. Her train of foot is interrupted as he reels his foot back and kicks her, sending her flying back.

“My plan, so carefully laid out and planned…” Orochimaru glowers, stalking closer to the recovering genin as she started to choke on the blood flooding her punctured lungs, “All _ruined_ by some… filthy no-name _brat_!” He roars in outrage, stamping on her kneecap and listening to her muffled scream with discontent as it gives way underneath his foot.

Sakura wheezed, chakra flooding to the tips of her fingers as her shield began to quiver from where it was stuck. Smiling, she stared back up into the face of her demise, fearless and far too satisfied. _Just a little higher…_ “T-tha’ a’ya’ got’h, thunde’thighs?”

He frowns, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around her neck, deliberately letting her shattered leg scrape against the ground as he hoisted her into the air. “I wouldn’t be so callous to the man who has your life in his hand.”

 _Perfect_.

She stares at him wordlessly, wheezing through the gaps in her bloody teeth, as she begins to form a vicious smile; the predator to the prey- and the predator she undoubtedly was. Struggling to lift her arm, she barely manages to lay the tip of her finger against his collarbone.

“Did ya’ k’ow,” Sakura laughed softly, eyes sharp as steel as they turned as bright as the chakra gathering in her hands, “Tha’ I used ta’ be scared of bears whe’ I was you’ger?”

He narrows his eyes at her, unnerving smile back on his face, as he cockily quirks a brow at whatever jutsu she was attempting. “Is that so?”

Sakura drops her head, weakly whining as it jostled her injured jaw, struggling to breathe as his grip tightened. “S-Sure was. Ya’ know wha’ I was ne’er ‘fraid of though?” She feels the connection to her shield solidify, relishing in its near-silent flight as it literally _cuts_ through the air as it escapes the tree.

Orochimaru, inadvertently, made a mistake in his decision to fuck with Sakura Haruno.

That mistake was the fact that he forgot she’s not an average shinobi with pointy kunai and deadly swords, and that it’s also generally bad form to underestimate _anyone_ , much less someone who fights dirty like those in the Shade Districts.

“Snakes.”

It’s only his lightning fast reflexes that save him from losing his head as he stumbles back, the razor-edge of the chakra shield cutting straight through the kunai and arm that he flung up in an attempt to deflect. He grits his teeth, eyes bugging out as his arm _drops off_ and barely manages to tilt his head back, barely saving his neck from being cut in half. Instead, the shield gouging a deep gash along his wind-pipe as it flies to its mistress’ hand, still lifted up as she falls to the ground.

The pain seems so far away now, a dull throb instead of the localised torrent that it was. Sakura’s eyes light up at the sight of his agony, the man floundering as he holds a hand to his gaping neck. “B-be’er get those check’d, eh?”

He growled and disappeared into the earth, leaving twitching arm and a bloody grave behind.

Sakura barely manages to stay awake, sliding down to the ground as she finally runs out of… well, everything. She smiles, black dotting her vision. Vaguely, she hears her name being called somewhere in the darkness.

The only thing she thinks as she feels arms slip underneath her is, _crap_ _, I promised I wouldn’t do this shit again._

Her smile lingers on, eventually working up the energy to tug it up into a grin.

_Kakashi-sensei is gonna be so mad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially going to tie up the entire exams, but it's currently 1am, I have work in the morning, and this took me five drafts to even get a copy that I actually like. It's a tad bit late, which I think is completely justified! Two chapters last time! 
> 
> But anyway. This is unbeta'd, I haven't read back over it because I hacked this out over the past... six hours?
> 
> I did some minor editing on the other chapters too, except for Waves, because I just hate it a bit too much and not even bribery could get me back there tbh. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Stronk Sakura is making a comeback!

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts of mama bear sakura ripping everyone who is mean to team 7 to shreds have been stuck in my head and they won't stop
> 
> and also the fact that sakura had so much potential pizazz with her fam and then kishimoto was like "psh nah bro skkkraaaa" and then backed tf out makes me so mad
> 
> all the other chapters will be in sakura's pov i promise, i just needed mebuki's pov for scene-setting and stuff. this is so bad but it's fine this is fine everything is f i n e.


End file.
